My Secret Admirer
by Ryuka Sakurai
Summary: pertemuan Ciel phantomhive dan Alois Trancy berlanjut. kini, ketika ciel masih mencari siapakah yang menaruh perhatian diam-diam padanya dan ketika hubungannya dengan alois mendekat, akankah semuanya berubah? Alois X female Ciel! chapter 9 updated!. RnR please, minna-san
1. Chapter 1

Warning : Gaje *sangat! Apalagi kalo author nya saya XD*, maaf kalo pemilihan kalimatnya kurang baik ._.v

Disclaimer : Kuroshitsuji akan selamanya milik Yana Toboso-sensei. Tapi fanfict ini akan selamanya jadi milik sayaaa! HAHA *evil laugh*

**MY SECRET ADMIRER**

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**Chapter I : The Begining**

_Hari itu hari sabtu siang. Awal week end yang banyak ditunggu-tunggu. Seorang gadis remaja baru saja turun dari pesawat. rambutnya yang panjang bergelombang berwarna kelabu dibiarkannya tergerai. Ia segera mendorong 2 buah kopernya setelah mengambilnya dari bagasi. Ia tak mau terburu-buru, jadilah ia bersantai sejenak di sebuah coffe shop di sekitar sana. Hanya untuk sekedar membeli secangkir vanilla latte disana. Ia mendirikan koper-kopernya itu di sebelah bangkunya. Gadis itupun menyeruput vanilla latte yang dipesannya sebelum dingin._

" _aduuh ". seorang mendorong jatuh salah satu koper gadis itu. " maaf, saya tidak sengaja, nona " ungkap pemuda yang menjatuhkan koper itu sambil membetulkan letak koper si gadis. Pemuda itu menangkap sebuah tulisan di tangkai koper si gadis. Ciel Phantomhive, itulah yang tertulis disana._

" _aah tidak apa-apa " jawab gadis itu sambil melempar senyum kepada pemuda itu. Si gadis berusaha melihat wajah si pemuda tersebut, namun terhalang oleh topi yang dikenakan si pemuda itu._

_Setelah membetulkan koper yang terjatuh, si pemuda itu segera pergi dari sana. Namun siapa sangka kalau ternyata si pemuda itu tak benar-benar pergi dari sana. Ia hanya menghindar dari bangku si gadis. _

" _menarik. " desis si pemuda itu sambil melepaskan topi yang dikenakannya sehingga tampak rambutnya yang berwarna keemasan. Tanpa ia sadari, segaris senyum terbersit di bibir si pemuda itu._

**xxXXxx**

_Matahari berwarna jingga ke merahan, seperti membakar langit sore itu. Seorang gadis dengan menyandarkan tubuhnya di bangku taman kota. Ia mencoba memejamkan kedua matanya, menghirup udara sore hari yang menenangkan. Gadis bermata kebiruan mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Sudah sekian lama ia tidak datang ke taman ini. Sekejap ingatannya tentang masa lalunya di taman ini berkelebat di dalam benaknya. Betapa ia merindukan kota ini. _

_Triing..._

_Ponsel di sakunya berbunyi. Sebuah pesan._

From : Sebastian Michaelis

To : Ciel Phantomhive

Kau dimana sekarang? Kudengar adiku yang satu ini sudah pulang ke inggris ya? Cepatlah ke rumah. Aku meridukanmu, adikku yang imut :p

_Dasar, Sebas! Dari dulu tidak pernah berubah. Gadis itu membalas pesan kakaknya itu._

From : Ciel Phantomhive

To : Sebastian Michaelis

Sebentar lagi, kak. Sebentar lagi aku pulang. Ku harap kau mau menyiapkan air panas untukku. Begitu pulang aku ingin langsung mandi.

_Tak perlu menunggu lama, balasan dari sebastian pun langsung muncul di layar ponselnya._

From : Sebastian Michaelis

To : Ciel Phantomhive

Anything for you, my little sister

_Gadis itu segera menyeret kedua kopernya dan segera beranjak meninggalkan taman itu._

**xxXXxx**

Ciel mendorong pintu mansion besarnya. Mansion itulah rumahnya dan kakaknya, Sebastian. Ciel yang baru pulang dari Jepang setelah mengadakan konser disana segera disambut hangat oleh kakaknya.

" Long time no see, Ciel. Aku merindukanmu. " Sebastian berlutut lalu mencium punggung telapak tangan kanan Ciel.

" kumohon jangan berlebihan, Sebastian. " Ciel segera menepis tangan Sebastian dari tangannya. Apa-apaan sih Sebastian, batin Ciel. Sebastian hanya menjulurkan lidahnya. Dengan sekali jentikan jari, para pegawai keluarga Phantomhive datang dan segera mengangkat koper-koper milik Ciel.

" bagaimana konser disana? Lancarkah? " tanya Sebastian membuka topik ketika mereka berdua sedang menikmati makan malam.

" Lancar saja. Jujur, aku menikmati konserku disana. " jawab Ciel. " bagaimana dengan sekolah musikmu, Sebastian? "

" Sejauh ini baik-baik saja. Lizzy selalu bertanya padaku kapan kau pulang ke inggris. Aku sampai pusing mendengar dia yang tiap hari bertanya tentang kepulanganmu." Jawab Sebastian sambil memotong daging steak-nya.

Sebastian adalah pemilik sekolah seni East Wallington, salah satu sekolah seni di Inggris. Walaupun ia pemilik sekolah itu, namun ia tetap aktif menjadi salah satu staff pengajar disana. Ciel juga merupakan salah satu siswi di sekolah kepunyaan kakaknya itu. " Oh ya. Kelasmu kedatangan murid baru. Kuharap kau bisa berkenalan dengannya besok di sekolah. " ujar Sebastian.

Ciel segera bangkit dari kursinya. " jadi aku harus segera masuk sekolah besok? Ayolah, kak. Badanku masih sakit semua. " rengek Ciel memelas.

Sebastian tak kehabisan akal. " emmm aku akan mengabulkan apa saja permintaanmu kalau kau mau masuk sekolah besok. Bagaimana? "

Ciel mengernyitkan dahinya. " baiklah. Aku mau kakak berikan aku service terbaik malam ini. Secangkir teh herbal hangat dan kue-kue kecil buatan kakak. Aku mau kakak yang membuatnya dan mengantarnya ke kamarku. Deal? "

Sebastian tersenyum ramah. " Yes, my lady. " jawab Sebastian sambil membungkuk dan tersenyum. Ciel membalikkan badannya lalu menaiki tangga. ia menyembunyikan sebuah tawa kecil di bibirnya.

**xxXXxx**

Ciel mematut dirinya di depan cermin besar dikamarnya. Voilaaa. Ia merasa puas dengan hasil riasannya. Riasannya tipis saja. Rambutnya yang panjang itu di ikatnya diatas. Di tepi wajahnya tersisa rambut yang tak terikat. Ia sudah mengenakan seragamnya. Dengan menenteng tasnya, ia turun kebawah untuk sarapan dan menemui kakaknya.

" morning, my lady. Bagaimana istirahatmu semalam? " tanya Sebastian. Rupanya ia sudah terlebih dahulu sarapan.

" tidurku jadi lebih nyenyak dari biasanya setelah meminum herbal tea buatan kakak. Thanks to you. " Ciel tersenyum manis, lalu duduk di kursi samping kakaknya. Ia mulai mengoles selai kacang diatas rotinya, lalu melahapnya.

Sebastian dan Ciel pergi bersama menuju East Wallington Art School di pusat kota inggris. Sebastian mengendarai mobilnya, sedangkan Ciel duduk di kursi penumpang. Cielpun berinisiatif membuka topik pembicaraan.

" Ada kabar apa saja di sekolah selama aku di Jepang, kak? " tanya Ciel.

" mmmmm nothing special. Hanya saja kita kedatangan murid baru. Dia pindahan dari Prancis. Dan dia sekelas denganmu. " jawab Sebastian santai.

Ciel turun dari mobil Sebastian begitu sampai di sekolah. Lalu...

" CIEEEEEEL! " teriakan yang sudah tidak asing bagi telinga Ciel. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Lizzy, sahabat baiknya. Lizzy memeluk Ciel dari belakang. " Lama sekali kau pulang. Aku pikir kau sudah melupakan inggris. Aku kangen. "

" maaf Lizzy. Banyak yang harus aku kerjakan disana. " jawab Ciel. Tak lama, bel masuk berdering. Mereka berdua bersamaan lari ke kelas. Setelah sampai dikelas, Ciel langsung menempati bangkunya di pojok kiri dekat jendela, nomor 2 dari belakang, sedangkan Lizzy duduk tepat di seberang bangkunya. Tiba-tiba, seorang siswa berambut keemasan yang belum pernah aku lihat sebelumnya duduk tepat di belakang Ciel. Ciel terbelalak. Wanginya... sepertinya Ciel kenal. Ciel menoleh ke belakang. Si rambut emas sedang merapikan buku-bukunya, lalu menoleh ke arah Ciel sambil tersenyum.

" Selamat pagi. " Ciel memberanikan diri untuk menyapa. Inikah murid pindahan yang Sebastian ceritakan padaku? Batin Ciel.

" Selamat pagi. " jawab murid pindahan itu ringan.

" Jadi, siapa namamu? Aku baru masuk sekolah hari ini jadi belum tau namamu. " tanya Ciel hati-hati.

" Alois. Alois Trancy. Senang berkenalan denganmu. " jawab Alois sambil tersenyum.

Ciel membalas senyumnya. " Namaku ..."

Belum selesai Ciel memberi tahu namanya, Alois sudah memotong ucapannya " Ciel phantomhive, benar bukan? " jawabnya.

Ciel kaget. Dari mana ia tahu nama Ciel padahal mereka belum pernah berkenalan sebelumnya? " dari mana kau tahu namaku? Apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? " tanya Ciel.

" aku bertanya kepada Elizabeth tentang pemilik bangku di depan ku. "

Ciel menghembuskan napas. Yasudahlah, pikirnya. " Senang berkenalan denganmu, Alois. "

Alois hanya balas tersenyum, lalu membuka bukunya dan mulai membaca. Ciel membalikkan badannya kedepan, lalu melakukan hal yang sama dengan Alois.

Ada apa ya?

Ciel merasa seperti pernah bertemu dengan Alois di suatu tempat, tapi Alois bilang mereka sama sekali tidak saling mengenal.

Ciel membuyarkan prasangkanya dan mulai membaca.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

_**xxXXxx**_

Author's note :

Gimana gimanaa? Apakah kalian sudah mulai merasakan ke-absrud-an dalam fict sayaa? *authornya sendiri ngerasa fict ini aneh, hmmm~*. Tapi author sih tenang-tenang aje. Kan tadi udah di kasih warning diatas kalo nih fict bakal gaje wuahahahaha *ketawa gajelas* #kaburrrr

Saya mau curcol dikit deh ya masalah nih fict. Jadi sebenernya fict saya yang chapter pertama itu sudah saya post sehari sebelum saya nge-post yang ini. Cuma karena emang gatau authornya yang gaptek dan nggak ngerti dunia per-fictionan *maklum, ini pengalaman pertama sih* dan emang author yang innocent dan tanpa dosa *what the hell bangeet~* jadilah postingan chapter pertama itu gagal total. Mulai dari editannya yang kacau sampe-sampe author lupa nulis disclaimer. Tepuk tangan! d(=_=)b

Jadi intinya semua salah siapa? Author juga ga tau~ *oke ini mulai gaje ya teman-teman*

Nah, setelah bersemedi 3 hari 5 malam *laah?* akhirnya author mengambil sebuah kebijakan untuk nge-remove postingan pertama yang, maaf, cacad itu dengan postingan yang sudah saya perbarui lebih maksimal. Disclaimer nya ga ketinggalan, dan sudah lebih terarah. Intinya, saya ngerasa postingan kedua ini lebih yahud-gitu-loh. *pede gewla si author yawn*. Yey tepuk tangan!

Mohon maaf selalu saya haturkan kalo setelah postingan ke-dua ini masih belom dapat memuaskan kalian. Reviewnya selalu saya tunggu dan nantikan. Mau isinya kritik, saran, atau segala tetek bengeknya lah ya selalu author tunggu ^^ *asal jangan ada yang nyuruh author buat nikah sama ciel aja.* #kaburr takut ditimpuk fansnya ciel

Oh iya sebelum saya tutup note gaje yang hampir menyerupai "Dear diary" ini, author mau sedikit ngebahas tentang review di postingan sebelumnya. *karena postingan sebelum ini saya hapus, mungkin review mereka juga akan hilang.* jadiiiii, sedikitnya saya mau berterima kasih banyak sama : **Yuuya, Venus, Ms Shalala Bum Bum** untuk segala kritik dan saran. Jadiii review kalian akan saya balas disini ^^

Yuuya : sudah rai perbaiki ! ada kritikan lagi? Rai tunggu (^o^)

Venus : Disclaimernya sudah ada dan author's note nya juga sudah ada. Makasih sarannya yaaa how do you think?

Ms Shalala Bum Bum : Howeeee~ akhirnya ada yang setuju sama saya kalo pairingnya ciel sama alois ! Baiklah, Saya bakal bikin fict ini sebagus yang saya bisa. \(^0^)/

Yaaaaak! Domou arigatoo gozaimasu,minna-san buat kritik dan sarannya. m(_ _)m maaf kalau review kalian hilang bersama dengan postingan pertama saya.

Yosh! Kayaknya yang baca dah mulai bosen baca curcolan aneh author. Jadiiii, autthor mau kabur dulu ahh. Takut ditagih sama tukang PLN *laah?*. Matta nee, minna-san #kaburrrrrr~


	2. Chapter 2

Warning : tambah hari tambah gaje! *sangat! Apalagi kalo author nya saya XD*, maaf kalo pemilihan kalimatnya kurang baik ._.v maap author sarap XP

Disclaimer : Kuroshitsuji akan selamanya milik Yana Toboso-sensei. Tapi fanfict ini akan selamanya jadi milik sayaaa! HAHA *evil laugh*

**MY SECRET ADMIRER**

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**Chapter II : The First Red Rose**

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi sejak 5 menit yang lalu. Ciel berdiri dan mengetuk perlahan pintu ruang kepala sekolah East Wallington Art School. Ia membuka sedikit pintunya lalu melongokkan kepalanya kedalam ruangan itu. Dilihatnya sang kakak sedang duduk di kursinya dengan bertumpuk kertas dihadapannya. Sebastian sedang membetulkan letak kacamatanya ketika ia melihat sang adik sedang menyembulkan kepalanya.

" Ada masalah apa, Cielku? " tanya Sebastian tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dari kertas-kertas di atas meja kerja nya.

" Mmmmm... hanya berkunjung sebentar. Boleh aku masuk? " tanya Ciel.

" Yes, please. " jawab Sebastian kalem. Tak lama Ciel sudah bertenggar manis di kursi yang tersedia di depan meja kerja Sebastian.

" sedang banyak tugas? " tanya Ciel.

" yaaa seperti yang kau lihat. Oh iya. Ciel, maukah kau membantuku? " pinta Sebastian

" kau berani bayar berapa? " tanya Ciel sambil tersenyum jahil.

" Apa saja yang kau minta. "

" Mmmm baiklah. " tiba-tiba saja Sebastian melimpahkan setengah tumpukan kertas ke hadapan ciel.

" Tolong yaaah. " Kali ini Sebastian yang tersenyum.

" yaaa baiklah. " Ciel manampakkan wajah sebalnya. Maksudnya kan ia hanya ingin membantu sedikit saja, kenapa malah mendapat banyak pekerjaan dari Sebastian. Ini kan tugasnya!

" Jadii, kau sudah bisa mulai menceritakan apa tujuanmu kemari. Pasti ada sesuatu. Iya kan? " tanya Sebastian.

" Aku, merasa aneh dengan murid baru itu. Maksudku Alois Trancy. Tiba-tiba ia bisa tahu namaku padahal aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya. Bagaimana bisa ya kak? " Ciel mengutarakan rasa penasarannya.

" Mmmmm mungkin kau lupa pernah bertemu dengannya. Maksudku, ayolah Ciel. Mungkin hanya kebetulan dia tau namamu. " jawab Sebastian tenang. " tapi Alois itu murid yang berbakat lho. Kemampuannya lumayan. "

" yaaa aku tidak tahu. Aku belum pernah melihatnya bermain. " jawab Ciel asal. " baiklah kak. Biar aku mengurus kertas-kertas ini di kelasku. " Ciel bangkit sambil membawa tumpukan kertas itu.

" Sampai jumpa, my Lady. " jawab Sebastian dari dalam.

xxXXxx

Waktu istirahat masih tersisa sekitar 30 menit. Ia bosan terus menerus duduk dikelas, lalu akhirnya memutuskan untuk melakukan kegiatan rutinnya jika sedang beristirahat. Biasanya, jika ada waktu istirahat, Ciel lebih senang pergi ke samping sekolahnya, lalu merebahkan diri di rerumputan sambil menghirup udara segar.

Ciel merebahkan tubuhnya diatas rumput hijau yang terhampar di samping sekolahnya, tepat di bawah kelasnya. Ia memejamkan mata, lalu menarik napas dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Dengan begitu ia akan mendapatkan ketenangan. Tak lama, Ciel pun terlelap.

Tanpa Ciel sadari, sepasang mata mengamatinya dari jendela lantai 2. Alois tersenyum kecil. Ia menopang wajahnya dengan tangan kananya sambil mengamati Ciel yang tengah terlelap. Entah kenapa Alois senang sekali menatapi Ciel dan apapun yang dilakukannya. Sejak pertemuan tak sengaja mereka di bandara waktu itu, Alois merasa ada yang menarik dari Ciel, menariknya untuk ingin lebih mengenal Ciel.

xxXXxx

Mr. William memasuki ruangan kelas 2-1, kelas Ciel. Sekarang adalah jam seni musik. Mr. William memimpin para murid-muridnya untuk berpindah ke ruang musik. Di sana banyak terdapat alat-alat musik, namun mayoritas anak-anak murid membawa alat musik masing-masing dari rumah.

Ciel berjalan menuju ruang musik sambil menenteng kotak biola di tangan kanannya. Tiba-tiba Alois berjalan disampingnya. " Hai " sapa Alois ringan.

Ciel memaksakan wajahnya yang masih acak-acakan karena habis tertidur di samping sekolah untuk menyunggingkan seulas senyum.

" kau pasti habis tidur disamping sekolah. " Ujar Alois santai.

Ciel kaget. Darimana Alois tau kalau dia tertidur di samping sekolah?

" Dari mana kau tahu kalau aku tertidur di samping sekolah? " tanya Ciel penasaran.

" rahasia. " jawab Alois singkat. Ciel makin penasaran. Pertama Alois tahu namanya, lalu tahu kebiasaannya.

Murid-murid menempati bangku bangku kosong di ruang musik. Pelajaranpun dimulai.

" Saya minta 1 orang untuk memainkan sebuah lagu bebas. Adakah yang bersedia? " tanya Mr. William memecah keheningan. Tak ada satupun tangan yang terangkat. " baiklah, biar saya yang tunjuk. Saya dengar ada murid baru disini. Alois Trancy, silahkan maju kedepan. Perkenalkan lah dirimu didepan kelas dengan cara memainkan sebuah lagu untuk kami. Silahkan. " Mr. William mempersilahkan Alois untuk maju ke depan.

Alois membuka kotak biolanya, lalu memulai permainannya. Satu persatu nada-nada lembut mengalun indah. Virtuoso karya Edvin Marlton mengalun perlahan-lahan. Suara biola Alois melengking tinggi, meliuk-liuk dengan indah. Ciel terdiam memperhatikan permainan Alois. Ciel akui permainan Alois bagus. Nada-nada yang dibangunnya membuat Ciel agak merinding.

Alois selesai memainkan lagunya. Terdengar tepuk tangan yang meriah. Alois sumringah. Apalagi didapatinya Ciel sedang bertepuk tangan sambil tersenyum.

" Well done, Trancy. Saya harap permainanmu dapat bertambah baik lagi. Teruslah berlatih. " Mr. William bertepuk tangan kecil. " Bulan depan sekolah kita akan mengadakan pagelaran seni besar-besaran. Jika ada yang berminat untuk menyumbangakan sebuah karya, baik perindividu maupun dalam kelopok, silahkan temui saya di kantor. Sekian materi kita hari ini. " Mr. William merapikan buku-buku musiknya, kemudian berjalan keluar dari ruangan.

" Cieeel~ " Lizzy menggandeng tanganku. " bagaimana tawaran Mr. William? Kau berminat? "

" Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu. " jawab Ciel ringan. Ia belum ada pikiran ke arah sana.

" Cobalah, Ciel. " Lizzy mulai 'mendorong' Ciel untuk ikut.

" Biar ku pikirkan dulu. " jawab Ciel.

" aku berharap kau ikut, ya? " suara Lizzy kini seperti berharap. Alois mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ciel dan Lizzy.

" baiklah, aku akan ikut kalau aku ada waktu. Tapi aku nggak janji yaa. " jawab Ciel sambil menjitak Lizzy, kemudian menghambur ke luar ruangan diiringi jeritan kesakitan Lizzy. Alois menatap kearah kepergian Ciel lekat-lekat.

" anak yang manis, dan ceria. Menarik sekali " gumam Alois seraya tersenyum tipis.

xxXXxx

Fikiran Ciel melayang. Ditatapnya langit senja yang memarah seakan terbakar. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di sebuah bangku panjang di tengah taman kota yang sering dikunjunginya. Kebiasaanya jika sedang menjumpai titik jenuhnya.

Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya Ciel sering kali mencapai titik jenuh atas semua yang telah ia kerjakan. Wajar bukan? Ciel juga manusia, ia punya titik jenuhnya sendiri. Ia tidak bisa Berlaga jadi gadis yang sok kuat karena sebenarnya Ciel pun adalah gadis yang lemah lembut.

Ia memasrahkan tubuhnya bersandar pada sandarang bangku taman, sambil sesekali melirik ke arah anak-anak kecil yang sedang bermain, berlari kesana kemari seakan tak ada lelahnya. Ahhh ... Sering kali Ciel merindukan masa anak-anakna, bermain bersama Sebastian, ayah dan Ibu. Namun, kenyataanya dia dan Sebastian memiliki urusan mereka masing-masing dan pada akhirnya, mereka jarang bertemu, bahkan hanya untuk bertegur sapa pun susah. Apalagi jika Ciel dan Sebastian harus berangkat ke luar negeri untuk mengadakan konser. Rasanya sepi sekali.

Seorang gadis kacil kira-kira berusia 7 tahun datang menghampiri Ciel. Kedua tangannya ada dibelakang punggung gadis itu.

" kakak, aku punya sesuatu untuk kakak. " ujarnya sumringah, lalu mengeluarkan kedua tangannya yang memegang serangkai bunga mawar merah, lalu menyodorkannya pada Ciel. " ini buat kakak"

" untukku? Dari siapa dik? " tanya Ciel terheran heran. Kenapa harus?

" Ada seorang kakak laki laki yang menitipkan bunga ini padaku. Dia tak mau namanya disebut. Katanya bunga ini untuk kakak. " jawab gadis itu polos. " kakak terima ya?" lanjutnya.

Dengan ragu Ciel menerima bunga itu. Lalu, gadis kecil itu segera pergi. Tinggallah Ciel yang masih termangu dengan serangkai bunga ditangannya. Dari siapa dan untuk apa? Memang sih Ciel suka bunga itu, tapi untuk apa bunga itu ada ditangannya sekarang? Diambilnya secarik kertas di sela-sela rangkaian bunga tersebut. Dibacanya perlahan.

_Nampaknya kau sedang banyak pikiran. Kau perlu bersantai. Bebaskanlah fikiranmu dari kepenatan dan kembalilah tersenyum seperti mawar merah ini. Kau tahu? Senyumanmu membuat banyak orang lain senang, tak terkecuali aku..._

Agak kaget juga Ciel membacanya? Siapa sih orang yang memberi bunga itu kepadanya dan apa maksudnya? Setidaknya biarkan Ciel tau dan biarkan Ciel berterima kasih pada orang itu. Atau setidaknya Ciel hanya ingin tau siapa pengirimnya. Itu saja. Ah sudahlah, cepat atau lambat ia pasti tau siapa pengirimnya. Ciel pun bangkit dan meninggalkan taman itu.

xxXXxx

Seorang pemuda berdiri dibelakang sebuah pohon rindang. Ditatapnya seorang gadis yang tengah duduk terheran heran sambil memegangi mawar merah. Seberkas senyuman terpancar diwajah pemuda itu. Ketika si gadis yang menjadi objek pengamatan si pemuda meninggalkan bangku taman, pemuda itupun turut keluar dari persembunyiannya. Rambut emasnya terkibar. Senyum kembali terpampang disana, diwajahnya. Senyum yang pucat.

" kakak, aku sudah menyampaikan bunga dari kakak kepada kakak perempuan itu. " ujar seorang gadis kecil padanya.

" bagus sekali, dik. Ini buatmu. " Pemuda itu lantas mengeluarkan sebatang lollipop dari saku jaketnya lalu menyerahkannya pada gadis kecil itu.

" terima kasih kak. " gadis kecil itu lalu tersenyum lebar lalu berlari riang meninggalkan pemuda itu.

" tetap lah tersenyum, Ciel Phantomhive. Seperti indahnya mawar merah itu." Ujar pemuda itu sambil tersenyum, memecah keheningan senja.

xxXXxx

" aku pulaaang " Ciel Berteriak sesampainya dirumah. Seperti biasanya Sebastian menyambut Ciel di depan pintu.

" Selamat datang, my lady. " Sambutan khas sebastian. Perhatian Sebastian tersita kepada rangkaian mawar itu.

" bunga itu, dari siapa? " Sebastian mengernyitkan dahinya.

" entahlah. Aku nggak tau. "jawab Ciel.

" Wah, ternyata aku keduluan seseorang untuk memberimu bunga ya? " tanya Sebastian. Entah itu serius atau bercanda, Ciel tak tahu.

" mungkin. " jawab Ciel sekenanya, sambila melangkah ke kamarnya.

Ada seberkas rasa yang aneh di dalam diri Sebastian. Rasa kesal, cemburu, dan tak rela. Sebastian tak mau salah mengartikan perasaan itu...

xxXXxx

Ciel berdiri di beranda kamarnya. Mawar merah yang ia dapat di letakkannya di sebuah vas. Ia menatap ke arah langit lepas. Bintang-bintang bertaburan disana. Ia kembali dibuat penasaran oleh bunga mawar merah itu. Siapa yang mengiriminya bunga itu yaa?

Ahh... ada bintang jatuh. Ciel mengatupkan matanya sambil menggenggam kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ia berharap bisa segera menemukan si pengirim bunga tersebut.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

xxXXxx

Author's note :

Dear, Diary, #plaaked

Oke pembukaannya aja udah gaje yah apa boleh buat yah Xd hahaha

Oke back to topic. Apa kabar minna-san? Semoga baik baik aja disana yahh. X)

Gimana gimana sama chapter 2 nya? Ada kah yang kurang menurut kalian? Sok atuh langsung di review sajaaaa. Kasih komen langsung aja, author selalu siap mendengarkan (^o^)

Sebelumnya, saya mau minta maaf yang sebesar besarnya untuk update-an yang luamaaaa banget ini -_- bukan karena author yang ga mau lanjutin, tapi karena emang author lagi sibuk sama segala macem urusan sekolah luar dalemnya #halaah~ sampe gaada waktu buat lanjutin. Maaf kalo untuk update nya memakan waktu yang lama, soalnya author juga lagi nyari waktu libur. Kalo boleh curcol dikit niiiih, sekarang istilahnya author dapet waktu tidur aja udah Puji Tuhan bangeet. Maka dari itu sodara sodara seperjuangan dan setanah air *berasa pidato kaleeee* author bakal langsung update kalo dapet waktu libur. Sooo, jangan bosen nunggunya yahhh minna san ^^m

Oke, author mau bahas masalah review dari : **reina fuzuki, kurousa hime, sama Ms Shalala bum bum. **Okeeey cekidot XD

Reina fuzuki : huwaaa makasih banget yah :D author jadi semangat lanjutin fic nya nih. Arigatoooou reina ;)

Kurousa Hime : Hyaaa makasi makasi buat komennya sipp pasti author lanjutkeun sampe tamat XD

Ms Shalala bum bum : aiss setuju! Hidup AloisCiel hahaaa :D Makasih banyak buat sarannya yawn gapapa kok kalo mau sksd sama author *colek* hehe ._.v

Jaa, minna-san. Ini fic kayaknya kebanyakan curhat dari pada ceritanya yah. Yodah deh kalo gitu dicukupkan sekian dulu. Jangan bosen nunggu kelanjutannya yah. Matta nee, minna-san. See ya ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Warning : gaje detected! *sangat! Apalagi kalo author nya saya XD*, maaf kalo pemilihan kalimatnya masih kurang baik ._.v maap lagi kalo author sarap XP

Disclaimer : Kuroshitsuji akan selamanya milik Yana Toboso-sensei. Tapi fanfict ini akan selamanya jadi milik sayaaa! HAHA *evil laugh*

**MY SECRET ADMIRER**

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**Chapter III : First Conversation In Radio**

Ciel baru saja terbangun pagi itu, ketika dilihatnya roti isi selai ckelat kacang dan susu hangat sudah tersedia di meja kecil tepat disamping tempat tidurnya. Ini pasti kerjaan Sebastian. Siapa lagi yang berani masuk ke kamarnya selain dia. Ciel tersenyum kecil. Tak apalah dari pada ia harus berjalan ke meja makan, fikirnya. Ciel pun menghabiskan sarapannya, lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi. 20 menit kemudian, ia sudah rapi dengan mengenakan seragam sekolahnya. Rambutnya yang ikal panjang di ikatnya diatas dengan pita. Rambutnya yang tak terikat jatuh di samping pipinya. Wajahnya tampak segar. Tak seperti kemrain, kini Ciel sudah bisa tersenyum.

Ciel tersentak kaget ketika ia membuka pintu kamar, sang kakak sudah berdiri manis di depan pintu kamarnya.

" Kakak! Aku fikir siapa. Kau mengagetkanku! " Ciel meluapkan kekagetannya, Sebastian hanya tertawa tipis.

" good morning, my lady. " Sebastian menepuk puncak kepala Ciel. " kau sudah siap? "

" yaa. " jawab Ciel singkat.

" baiklah, ayo kita berangkat. " Mereka berdua pun akhirnya turun kebawah untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

xxXXxx

Ciel turun dari mobil Sebastian.

" Cieeeeeeeeel~ " suara Lizzy bergerak mendekat dari belakang Ciel. Lizzy langsung menggandeng lengan Ciel. Lalu mereka berdua berjalan menuju kelas.

Baru saja mereka sampai di lorong pintu masuk sekolah, poster tentang pagelaran seni yang tempo hari dibicarakan oleh mr. William sudah terpampan di dinding-dinding penjuru sekolah. Ciel dan Lizzy berhenti sejenak disana untuk melihatnya.

" bagaimana, Ciel? Kau jadi ikut pagelaran ini? " tanya Lizzy.

" hemm... entahlah. aku tidak tau. " Jawab Ciel.

" Yaaa~ ayolah, Ciel. Sudah lama aku tidak mendengar permainanmu. Ikut, yah? " Lizzy merajuk pada Ciel.

" aku ragu, Lizzy. Biar kupikirkan lagi ya. " jawab Ciel. " lebih baik kita segera masuk ke dalam kelas sekarang. Ayo " Ciel berlari ringan sambil menarik tangan Lizzy.

Mereka, Ciel dan Lizzy, tidak tahu, kalau sedari tadi Alois berdiri tak jauh dari mereka dan memperhatikan perbincangan mereka. _Pagelaran seni ya? menarik juga_, fikir Alois. Ia memasukan tangan kiri nya ke saku jas sekolahnya, seraya berjalan ke kelas.

xxXXxx

Mr. William merapikan buku-bukunya sebelum mengakhiri kelasnya. " okay, class. jadi, untuk kelas ini, adakah diantara kalian yang ingin menymbangkan karya kalian untuk pagelaran seni sekolah? "

Hening...

Tak ada satupun murid yang menjawab, apalagi mengacungkan tangan mereka. Seisi kelas saling berpandangan satu sama lain.

Mr. William membetulkan letak kacamatanya. " baiklah, saya tunggu 2 hari lagi, dari kelas ini harus ada yang mewakilkan untuk mengisi acara pagelaran. 2 hari lagi saya akan mananyakan keputusan akhirnya kepada kalian. Hanya saja satu pesan saya kepada kalian. Kelas ini penuh dengan anak-anak berbakat seperti kalian, hany saja kalian belum mengasah bakat kalian itu. Sangat disayangkan jika kelas ini tidak mengikkuti pagelaran seni itu. Mohon kalian pertimbangkan lagi. Kalian masih punya waktu 1 bulan 2 hari lagi untuk berlatih. " Mr. William melangkah meninggalkan ruangan kelas.

" Cieeeel~ ayolaaaah. Kau harus ikut pagelaran itu. Kelas ini butuh pemain musik pro sepertimu. " bujuk Lizzy. Ada sebuah permohonan disana. " lagipula, Sebastian pasti menginginkanmu juga untuk ikut di dalam pagelaran ini. "

" aduduuuh ... aku tidak tau, Lizzy. " Ciel meringis.

" ayolah Ciel. Kami ingin dengar permainanmu. Kau kan sudah pernah menggelar konser disana, past mudah pula bagimu untuk bermain musik disini, disekolahmu. " Lizzy merajuk lagi.

Percakapan antara Ciel dan Lizzy ternyata menyita perhatian Alois. Alois menepuk pundak Ciel dari tempat duduknya, dibelakang Ciel. Ciel pun menoleh kebelakang.

" Hey, kau mau menemaniku ikut pagelaran itu? " tanya Alois ringan.

" haa? Aku? " Ciel menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

" iya, kau. Mau menemaniku ikut pagelaran itu kan? Aku belum pernah mengikuti pagelaran seni di sekolah ini dan aku tertarik mengikutinya. Setidaknya, aku butuh teman untuk naik ke atas panggung nanti. Kau mau kan? " Tanya Alois lagi.

Ciel tak langsung menjawabnya. Ia berfikir sejenak. Ditatapnya Lizzy sejenak. Lizzy memasang wajah memelas. Ciel tak tega. Ditatapnya Alois lagi.

" bagaimana? Deal? " Alois hendak meminta kepastian Ciel.

Ciel pasrah. " Terserah kalian berdua sajalah. "

Tatapan memelas Lizzy mendadak berubah menjadi tatapa bahagia. " benarkah Ciel? Kau benar-benar akan ikut pagelaran itu kan? "

" hmmm ... yaaa. " jawab Ciel. Pasrah.

Lizzy tersenyum lebar. " yeaay! Cielku memang hebat! "

Percakapan mereka terhenti ketika guru seni rupa mereka masuk ke dalam kelas.

xxXXxx

Sebastian duduk di meja kerjanya, yang dulu merupakan meja kerja mendiang ayahnya. Jujur saja, bunga yang dibawa pulang Ciel kemarin masih menyisakan pertanyaan besar di benak Sebastian. Begitu pula dengan perasaan aneh yang ia rasakan kemarin ketika Ciel membawa bunga itu pulang. Sebastian merasa seperti ... cemburu. Mungkinkah ia menyukai adik perempuannya itu? Sebastian buru-buru mengenyahkan perasaan dan kemungkinan itu dari fikirannya.

Perhatian Sebastian tersita oleh sebuah buku lapuk yang ia temukan di perpustakaan rumahnya siang tadi. Tidak terlalu tebal memang. Ukurannya sedang. Buku itu sudah usang dan berdebu. Beberapa kertas terselip disana.

Dan sekarang, buku itu ada di depan Sebastian. Ia penasaran tentang isi buku itu. Dibukanya buku itu, terpampang foto keluarga mereka. Ada kedua orangtua nya, Ciel dan Sebastian sendiri. Mereka tampak bahagia. Sebastian membuka halaman pertama buku itu.

Ternyata buku itu adalah buku harian mendiang ibunya. Tdisana ada tulisan tangan halus ibunya, indah meliuk-liuk. Dibacanya satu persatu. Disana tertumpah ruah perasaan hati ibunya. Sebastian tersenyum kecil, sambil membaca buku itu. Betapa Sebastian merindukan ibunya.

Sebastian membuka lembar paling akhir buku harian itu dan mulai membacanya. Namun, perlahan senyum Sebastian menyurut hingga akhirnya menghilang, digantikan oleh tatapan kaget. Wajahnya muram dan sedih.

Sebastian membuka lembaran kertas yang mulai berubah warna kecokelatan itu, pertanda sudah lama sekali kertas itu terselip disana. Wajahnya makin muram.

Disana, di kertas itu, Terpampang Identitas asli Sebastian.

xxXXxx

Ciel merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasurnya. Ia pusing sekarang karena berarti ia harus mempersiapkan pagelaran itu. Alois ini, memang ada-ada saja. Memaksanya untuk menemani dia naik ke panggung. Sekarang, Ciel bingung memikirkan rancangan apa yang hendak ditampilkan mereka dipanggung. Ciel merasa butuh pencerahan untuk rancangan pagelaran itu. Ia memutuskan menyalakan radio kecil yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya. Ia menyetel saluran favoritnya. Jam di tepi kamar Ciel menunjukan pukul 4 sore.

" Good afternoon, listener. Kembali lagi bersama madamoiselle Lan Mao di acara 'what a wonderfull life!' seperti hari hari biasanya, kami selalu membuka kesempatan untuk listener yang ingin membagi cerita tentang indahnya hidup yang kita jalani. Ya, silahkan langsung menghubungi nomor telpon saluran kami. Kami akan selalu menunggu cerita kalian! " suara riang Lan Mao, si pemandu acara membuka acara tersebut.

What a Wonderfull life adalah sebuah acara yang memberikan komunikasi interaktif bagi siapapun pendengarnya yang hendak membagi cerita mereka kepada para pendengar. Namun untuk menjaga kerahasiaan si penelpon, acara ini memberi kebebasan bagi si pencerita untuk memakai nama samaran apabila si pencerita tak ingin namanya diketahui oleh publik. Acara ini juga mempersilahkan pendengarnya berinteraksi dengan si pemberi cerita tersebut. Oleh karena itulah, Ciel menyukai acara ini. Ia senang mendengar cerita-cerita di dalamnya.

Tak lama dari pembukaan acara itu, si pembawa acara mendapatkan sebuah telepon. " wow. Rupanya sore hari ini, kita tak perlu menunggu lama untuk mendapatkan penelpon. Mari langsung saja kita angkat. Haloo.. " suara riang Lan Mao memberi salam kepada si penelpon.

" _ya, halo. "_ terdengar suara si penelpon dari dalam radio. Ciel merasa tak asing dengan suara itu. Apa ia pernah mendengar suara itu?

" dengan siapa disana? Oh, bagaimana kami harus memanggil anda? " tanya Lan Mao.

" _panggil saja aku Loui. "_ jawab si penelpon.

" oh, baiklah Mr. Loui. Apa yang hendak kau ceritakan kepada para pendengar sore hari ini? " tanya Lan Mao lagi.

" _aku ingin bercerita tentang orang yang kusukai. "_ jawab Loui kalem.

" voilaa, rupanya sore ini penelpon setia kita akan bercerita tentang bitter sweet of love. Ayo, Mr. Loui. Segeralah ceritakan kisahmu! " Lan Mao menggebu-gebu. Ciel memperbesar volume radionya.

" _baiklah. Cerita ini berawal ketika aku baru saja tiba di London kira-kira 2 minggu yang lalu. Waktu itu aku baru saja pindah dari Jepang ke London. Ketika itu aku baru saja turun dari pesawatku. Entah kenapa saat itu rasanya aku ingin sekali bersantai sambil minum kopi. Alhasil, akhirnya aku masuk kedalam sebuah cafe di bandara itu. Kala itu koperku menyenggol kopernya hingga terjatuh. Saat itulah aku mengetahui namanya. Saat itu aku mengucapkan maaf padanya, dan ia hanya membalas 'tidak apa-apa'. Seketika, muncul perasaan tertarik dari dalam diriku untuk mengamatinya. Aku mencari tempat duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya, dan mengamatinya. Melihat apa saja yang ia lakukan. Ia bersantai di sana, sambil mengamati ponselnya, dan menyeruput vanilla latte yang dipesannya. Sesekali kulihat senyumnya terkembang. Itulah saat pertama kali aku menyukainya. Itulah yang kupikir saat itu. Ternyata nasib baik memang menaungiku. Saat ku coba untuk masuk ke sebuah sekolah seni, disana pula aku menemukannya, lebih tepatnya, ia duduk di depanku. Aku jadi lebih bisa leluasa untuk mengamatinya, apa saja yang dia lakukan dan apa saja yang menjadi kebiasaannya. Entah kenapa aku merasa perasaan ini makin serius terhadapnya. Kinipun, tanpa ia tahu aku sering sekali mengamatinya, dan menyemangatinya dengan caraku sendiri. " _ terdengar tawa renyah Loui di seberang sana.

" huaaaah ... So, Mr. Loui, kau semacam jadi 'Secret Admirernya' ya? Manis sekaliii~ " suara Lan Mao melembut.

Loui tertawa kecil.

" apakah gadis itu tau kalau kau itu salah satu Secret Admirernya? " tanya Lan Mao penasaran.

" _tidak. Bahkan mungkin saja dia tidak tau kalau aku sebenarnya ada di dekatnya. "_ jawab Loui.

" Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahukannya? Setidaknya buat dia sadar kalau kau ada di dekatnya, begituu. " Lan Mao memberikan usulan.

" _Pasti. Aku pasti mengatakannya, suatu hari nanti. Tidak sekarang. "_ Jawab Loui kalem.

" Baiklaaah. What a wonderfull life! Listener, kita sudah mendengr cerita cinta dari Mr. Loui. What a sweet story. Semoga gadisnya segera sadar kalau Mr. Loui ini menjadi pengagumnya yaa. Allright, listener. Ada yang berminat untuk berinteraksi dengan Mr. Loui? Ayo segera telpon ke saluran kami! "

Ciel segera meraih ponselnya dan menelpon ke nomer telpon saluran radio tersebut. Entah kenapa ia merasa penasaran sekali dengan cerita ini. Tak lama, telponnya pun diangkat.

" halooo.. " suara riang Lan Mao menyapa Ciel. " Siapa disanaaa? How can we call you? "

" Ciel. Just call me Ciel. " Suara Ciel tak kalah riang.

" haloo nona Ciel. Langsung saja ya, kami akan menyambungkan Nona Ciel dan Mr. Loui agar dapat saling berbincang. Yap, This is it! " Lan Mao mempersilahkan.

" _Halo, madamoiselle Ciel. "_ sapa Loui di seberang sana, membuat jantung Ciel berdegup kencang. _" Nampaknya langit hari ini sedang riang ya, haha. "_

" Halo juga. Kau bisa saja bergurau." jawab Ciel, malu-malu. Mengingat dalam bahasa prancis, Ciel itu berarti langit.

" _ngomong-ngomong, Ciel, namamu bagus. Pasti kau gadis yang cantik ya. "_

" lagi-lagi kau bergurau, Loui. Don't judge a book from it's cover, sir. " Ciel menunjukan keriangan dari suaranya. " Oiya, Mr. Loui. Begitu mendengar ceritamu, aku merasa terhanyut di dalamnya. Belakangan ini juga aku merasa seperti ada yang mengamatiku. Memberiku bunga dan semangat. Kurasa kita berdua memiliki kesamaan cerita ya. Bedanya, kalau kau berlaku sebagai yang mengamati, sedangkan aku berlaku sebagai yang di amati. Kita sama. " Cerita Ciel.

" _Oh ya? Wah kita sama ya. "_

" iya hehe. Mr. Loui, kenapa kau tidak mencoba untuk mengakrabkan diri kepada gadis yang kau amati? Buikankah akan lebih mudah jika dia mengenalmu? " Tanya Ciel polos.

" _kalaupun aku akan mencoba mengakrabkan diri dengannya, mungkin tidak sekarang. Belum saatnya dia Tau jika ia punya pengagum rahasia. Lagipula, aku masih ingin mengamatinya dari jauh. Suatu saat nanti, aku pasti mengakrabkan diri dengannya dan membuatnya mengerti kalau akulah pengagum rahasianya dengan caraku sendiri. "_ Jawab Loui lembut.

" baiklah. Mr. Loui dan Ms. Ciel, waktu berbincang kalian sudah habis. Senang sekali rasanya bisa mendengarkan kalian berbincang. Seperti mendengarkan sahabat lama yang sedang berbincang. Haha. " Lan Mao mencoba merepon percakapan antara Ciel dan Loui sore itu.

" _Sebentar, Ms. Lan Mao. Bolehkah aku meminta sebuah permintaan? "_ tanya Loui.

" Tentu saja boleh. " Jawab Lan Mao ringan.

" _Tolong putarkan lagu Only Hope untuk Ms. Ciel. Terima kasih sudah menemani ku mengobrol sore ini. "_ Tak lama, sambungan telpon dari Loui pun terputus.

" Okay. Yak, tak terasa kita sudah berada diujung acara sore ini. Thanks a lot for Mr. Loui and Ms. Ciel yang sudah membagikan kisah mereka di acara ini. Listener, tetap ikuti acara ini besok di waktu dan saluran yang sama. Sebagai penutup, akan kami putarkan lagu yang di request oleh Mr. Loui. Enjoy it and see ya! " Lan Mao pun mengakhiri acara tersebut. Suara riang Lan Mao perlahan digantikan oleh senandung lagu Only hope yang dinyanyikan oleh Mandy Moore.

Dan pada akhirnya, setelah mendengar lagu itu, Ciel mendapat ide untuk pagelaran nanti !

xxXXxx

Sebastian mengintip ke dalam kamar adiknya. Dilihatnya sang adik sedang asyik mendengar radio sambil berbicara di telpon. Diamatinya adiknya itu lekat-lekat dari celah pintu kamar Ciel yang sedikit terbuka. Entah berapa lama Sebastian berdiri di depan pintu kamar adiknya, ia masih mengamati Ciel di dalam. Ingin sekali ia menumpahkan seluruh perasaannya. Namun, ia memilih kembali ke kamarnya dan mengunci rapat-rapat rahasianya, setidaknya sampai waktu yang tepat.

Sebastian tak mau membuat adik yang amat ia sayangi itu bersedih dan berada di dalam posisi yang tidak mengenakan.

**xxXXxx**

**To Be Continued**

**xxXXxx**

**Author's comment :**

Hellaaaaaw, minna-san~ gimana chapter 3 nya? Tambah anehkah? Atau tambah gajelas? Maaf belakangan ini author gabisa cepet-cepet update, dikarenakan masih banyak tugas TAT tapi jangan khawatir, minna-san. Author berusaha untuk langsung update begitu ada waktu. Author janjiiii! ._.

Okidi langsung aja yuk, author mau give thanks dulu kee : **Rose, Kawaiikuroneko and reina fuzuki. **Thanks yaa buat reviewnyaa. Author bales ya reviewnyaa :

Rose : hahaha ... untuk lebih jelasnya sebastian itu siapa dan alois itu ketemu ciel dimana ajaa, pantengin terus ceritanya yaa. Kan ga seru kalo nanti spoiler XD hehehe... ._.v

Kawaiikuroneko : haaaaa doumo arigatoo gozaimasuu ^^m janji bakal diupdate kilat deh, ASAP! Kalo perlu langsung di tamatin aja yah hehehe :p hahaha author juga suka baca yg bagian sebas cemburu ._.v oke kawaiikuroneko-chan, salam kenal juga yah ^^~

Reina fuzuki : iyanih di update buat reina lho #ehh? XD sipp deh. Ternyata ada yang sepikiran sama author ya. Author bakal banyakin adegan romance nya AloCiel. Just wait and see it ya reina-chan ^^

Oiya, kebijakan dari author nih ya, kayaknya author bakal fokus namatin fic ini selama liburan tahun baru. Doain aja dalam 1 minggu kedepan, author udh bisa post sampe tamat yaah. ^^

Thanks banget buat semua yang udah minat dan nyempetin baca fic ini apa lagi sampe review ficnya. Doumo arigatou gozaimasu minna-saaan. Tanpa kalian, fic ini gabakal bisa berlanjut :''D

Okedeh, minna. Jangan bosen buat nunggu update-annya ya minna-san. Jaa, matta nee! ^^~


	4. Chapter 4

Warning : gaje-lattos! *banget! Apalagi kalo author nya saya XD*, maaf kalo pemilihan kalimatnya masih kurang baik ._.v maap lagi kalo author sarap XP *pembukaannya aja udh gajelas XD*

Disclaimer : Kuroshitsuji akan selamanya milik Yana Toboso-sensei. Tapi fanfict ini akan selamanya jadi milik sayaaa! HAHA *evil laugh* #upss hehee

**MY SECRET ADMIRER**

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**Chapter IV : Countdown 30 Days to Art Show**

Ciel baru saja duduk di bangkunya pagi itu. Namun serentetan pertanyaan dari teman-teman sekelasnya sudah menyerbu. Hal ini berkaitan tentang pagelaran seni yang di bicarakan Mr. William tempo hari. Ternyata kabar bahwa Ciel dan Alois akan bermain musik bersama mewakili kelas itu sudah tersebar. Dan pagi ini, mereka sekelas serempak menanyakan hal itu kepada mereka berdua –Alois dan Ciel-

" Tuh kan Ciel. Banyak yang ingin mendengar permainan musikmu. Sudah sepantasnya kamu ikut pagelaran itu. " ujar Lizzy ceria.

" iya iya, Lizzy. " jawab Ciel sambil mencubit pipi sahabatnya itu. Lizzy hanya bisa meringis pelan sambil mengusap pelan pipinya yang dicubit Ciel.

Terdengar bangku dibelakang Ciel berderit. Ciel menoleh kebelakang. Alois sudah duduk manis disana.

" Pagi, Ciel. " sapa Alois, hangat.

" Pagi, Alois. " balas Ciel, tersenyum.

Belum sempat mereka berdua berbincang, bel sekolah sudah berbunyi.

" Anu, mengenai pagelaran itu, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan. Pulang sekolah ku tunggu di ruang musik ya. " Ujar Ciel kepada Alois.

Belum sempat Alois menjawab, guru seni lukis mereka sudah masuk ke kelas.

**xxXXxx**

30 hari menuju pementasan seni.

Alois membuka pintu ruang musik. Ciel sudah ada disana, dipojok ruangan. Ia duduk di lantai. di samping kanannya berserakan kertas-kertas putih yang sudah minta diisi dengan goresan-goresan notasi balok. Sedangkan disamping kiri nya terhampar kertas-kertas yang sudah berisi notasi balok. Ciel mengenakan headphonenya. Ia memejamkan matanya sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di tembok ruang musik. Ia nampak menikmati lagu itu.

Tak berapa lama, Ciel membuka mata dan mengambil kertas kosong disamping kanannya, hendak kembali menulis. Ketika ia mau menggoreskan pensilnya untuk menuliskan notasi-notasi nada, Ciel menyadari kalau di dekatnya sudah ada Alois, yang berdiri disana sambil memperhatikan Ciel.

" hey, kau sudah lama berdiri disitu? " Tanya Ciel begitu dilihatnya Alois.

" hemm... mungkin. " jawab Alois sambil berjalan mendekati Ciel.

" Kenapa kau tidak memanggilku? Aduh maaf aku keasyikan mendengarkan musik." Ciel salah tingkah.

" tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku tidak enak mengganggumu mendengarkan musik. Lagu apa yang kau dengarkan? " Alois duduk di sebelah Ciel.

" Only hope. " jawab Ciel seraya melepaskan headphone nya. Lalu Ciel memasangkan headphone itu di kepala Alois. " dengarkanlah. "

Ciel menekan tombol 'play' di music player-nya. Lalu nada-nada lembut dari lagu Only Hope itu mengalun.

" a walk to remember ya? " tanya Alois.

" yap. " jawab Ciel. " bagaimana kita memakai lagu ini untuk pagelaran seni nanti? Kau keberatankah? "

Tampak Alois terlarut dalam lagu itu. " hmmm... baiklah. " jawabnya seraya melepaskan headphone milik Ciel. " kupikir bagus juga kita memakai lagu ini. " pandangan Alois tersita pada jertas berisi not-not balok hasil pekerjaan Ciel. " ini partiturnya? "

" yaa. Barusan aku mencari notasinya. Namun belum rampung. " jawab Ciel sambil merapikan kertas-kertasnya.

Alois menatap kertas itu sekilas. Mengamati dan mengkoreksinya. Diambinya pensil ditangan Ciel, lalu Alois pun mulai mulai mencoret-coret kertas di dekatnya. Ciel hanya bisa memperhatikannya. Alois memejamkan matanya, lalu mulai menulis ketika ia membuka matanya.

" Ciel, alat musik apa yang biasa kamu mainkan? " tanya Alois tiba-tiba.

" piano. "jawab Ciel.

" Baiklah, aku baru mendapatkan nada untuk piano. Tinggal merampungkan nada untuk biola ku dan melakukan pembagian part. " Alois meletakkan pensil dan kertas itu disampingnya, lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok, seperti Ciel. Peluh mengalir di wajah Alois. " panas,ya? "

" Bagiku tidak tuh. " jawab Ciel sambil menjulurkan lidah. Setelahnya, mereka berdua duduk dalam diam.

" Ciel, bagaimana kalau kau mencoba memainkan partitur yang sudah ku betulkan ini? " pinta Alois sambil melirik ke arah grand piano di ruang itu. Ciel berjalan kearah piano itu, lalu duduk dan meletakkan partitur itu ditempatnya. Lalu jari-jari manis Ciel mulai menari lincah diatas tuts-tuts hitam-putih grand piano itu.

Alois berdiri disamping kursi Ciel. Ia memperhatikan permainan piano Ciel. Lalu setelah selesai, ia mengambil partitur Ciel dan mencoret-coretnya kembali, membetulkan nada-nada yang kurang enak terdengar, dan memberi variasi pada lagu itu.

" coba mainkan ulang di bagian yang ini. " Alois memberikan arahan. Dan kembali Ciel memainkan bagian seperti yang diarahkan Alois.

Kalau adacelah, Ciel sering memperhatikan Alois, dan apapun yang dilakukan pemuda itu. Wajah seriusnya ketika menatap partitur Ciel, Ketika Alois mencoretkan pensilnya diatas kertas dan membetulkan partiturnya, wajah bingungnya ketika hendak memberi variasi di partiur itu, dan masih banyak lagi. Tanpa Ciel sadar, Ciel ternyata tersenyum sembari memperhatikan Alois.

Tukk...

Ujung pensil yang dipegang Alois mendarat di dahi Ciel.

" kenapa kamu senyum-senyum seperti itu? " tanya Alois, bingung.

" ti...tidak.. tidak ada apa-apa. " jawab Ciel salah tingkah. Seketika dirasakannya wajahnya memanas. Langsung saja Ciel memalingkan wajahnya. Tanpa Ciel sadar, kini Aloislah yang tersenyum memandang Ciel.

Hari sudah sangat sore, dan sekolah hendak ditutup.

" Partiturmu sudah selesai. Bisa kau bawa pulang untuk berlatih dirumah. " ujar Alois sambil menyerahkan partitur itu kepada Ciel.

" bagaimana bagianmu? " tanya Ciel kepada Alois.

" itu akan menjadi tugasku dirumah. Tenang saja. " jawab Alois enteng. Mereka kemudian merapikan barang-barang mereka, dan keluar dari ruangan itu bersama.

**xxXXxx**

Ciel sampai di rumahnya sudah larut malam. Langkahnya gontai. Ia capek sekali hari ini. Ia segera masuk ke kamarnya untuk mandi dan sedikit beristirahat. Satu jam kemudian, Ciel keluar dari kamarnya menuju grand piano di tengah rumahnya. Diletakkannya partiturnya di tempatnya, lalu mulai berlatih. Jari-jarinya yang lentik ekmbali melompat-lompat di atas tuts-tuts piano itu.

Ciel telah menyelesaikan nada terakhirnya ketika Sebastian bertepuk tangan di belakang Ciel.

" kakak! Sejak kapan kakak ada disitu? " tanya Ciel, kaget.

" Dari awal kau memainkan pianomu, my lady. " jawab Sebastian sambil tersenyum. " ku dengar kau akan ikut tampil di pagelaran seni nanti ya? "

" iya, berdua dengan teman sekelasku. " jawab Ciel riang.

" Lizzy? " terka Sebastian.

" emm... bukan. Aku akan tampil dengan Alois. Anak baru dikelasku. " jawab Ciel seraya tersenyum.

Perasaan aneh di hati Sebastian muncul lagi ketika tahu Ciel akan bermain musik dengan pemuda lain. Ada rasa 'tak rela' dihatinya.

" oh ya? Aku ingin melihat duet kalian. " Sebastian berbohong. Sesungguhnya, ia ingin menggantikan pemuda itu untuk bermain musik dengan Ciel di atas panggung nanti.

" yaa. Kakak doakan aku ya. " sahut Ciel, sambil merapikan partiturnya. Ciel bangkit dari bangku pianonya. Tanpa sadar, lembar terakhir partiturnya terjatuh ketika Ciel berjalan menuju ke kamarnya.

Sebastian memungut kertas itu. Ia melihat dibelakang kertas tersebut ada sebuah pesan singkat untuk Ciel.

" _jangan lupa berlatih dirumah ya. Sincerly : Alois Trancy "_

Ada gejolak kecemburuan dihati Sebastian ketika membaca pesan tersebut.

" Ciel.. " panggil Sebastian dari belakangnya.

" ya kakak? " jawab Ciel seraya menoleh ke arah Sebastian.

" lembar partiturmu terjatuh. " Sebastian menyerahkan lembaran itu. Ciel membolak balik lembar itu, dan akhirnya Ciel sadar bahwa ada pesan singkat Alois disana. Ciel tersipu dan tersenyum kecil. Dan, Sebastian melihat perubahan ekspresi Ciel dan akhirnya Sebastian menduga-duga bahwa Ciel menyukai Alois.

Sebastian memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruang kerjanya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi terhadap Ciel. Ia takut tak mampu mengontrol perasaannya pada Ciel, dan takut cemburu lebih dalam kepada adiknya itu. Yang terpenting, ia tak mau mengusik kebahagian adik yang paling ia cintai itu.

**xxXXxx**

29 hari menuju pementasan seni

Alois membuka pintu ruang musik. Ia terperanjat ketika dilihatnya Ciel sudah memainkan pianonya. Nada-nada indah mengalun lembut. Alois seperti melihat sosok lain dari Ciel ketika ia memainkan pianonya. Dada Alois berdesir hebat, tak kuasa ia menahan senyum.

Alois bertepuk tangan ketika Ciel menyelesaikan lagunya. Ciel menoleh ke arah Alois.

" kau selalu datang tanpa aku tahu yaa. " ujar Ciel sambil merubah posisi duduknya menghadap ke arah Alois.

" Aku tak mau menganggu latihanmu tahu. " Alois menjawab kalem. Lalu ia mengeluarkan biolanya dari kotaknya, beserta dengan partitur biolanya. Partitur itu diserahkannya kepada Ciel. Ciel mengamatinya sebentar.

" dicoba saja. " kata Ciel sambil menyerahkan partitur itu kembali kepada Alois. Alois langsung memainkan lagunya seperti yang tertulis di partitur biolanya.

Lagi-lagi jantung Ciel berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ditatapnya Alois lekat-lekat. Alois yang sedang memainkan musiknya. Entah kenapa Ciel merasa tertarik sekali.

Alois berhasil menyelesaikan nada terakhir lagunya.

" hemm bagus. Lalu, bagaimana caranya menggabungkan keduanya? " tanya Ciel.

Alois berjalan kesamping Ciel, dan duduk dibangku piano disamping Ciel. Ia mengeluarkan pensil dari sakunya dan mulai mencoret-coret partitur milik mereka.

" aku sudah memikirkannya semalam. Jadi, lagu ini akan ku bagi menjadi beberapa bagian. Bagian pertama kamu masuk di sini, lalu aku masuk ketika di bagian ini, lalu disini aku akan bermain sendiri, lalu disini kita mainkan bersama... " Alois menjelaskan konsepnya pada Ciel.

Pikiran Ciel melayang, karena posisi mereka sangat dekat saat ini. Pikiran Ciel agaknya terganggu.

" Ciel? Halo Ms. Pantomhive? Kau dengar aku tidak? " Alois melambai lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Ciel.

" ah.. iya.. kau bilang apa tadi? " aduuh Ciel mendadak jadi kikuk begini. Hanya karena ia berdekatan dengan Alois.

" Aduh makanya jangan melamun dong, Ciel. "Alois lantas menjitak ringan kepala Ciel. Ciel hanya mencibir sambil memegangi kepalanya yang dijitak oleh Alois.  
>Alois lantas menjelaskan ulang konsepnya sampai Ciel mengerti.<p>

" baiklaah. Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita tuntaskan dulu untuk merapikan catatan partitur kita? Kalau begini aku agak susah membacanya. " Usul Alois.

Akhirnya sore itu, mereka berdua memfokuskan diri untuk menulis ulang partitur mereka yang acak-acakan itu agar lebih mudah dibaca dan lebih rapi.

Tak lama mereka berdua sudah menyelesaikan partitur milik mereka berdua. Setelah selesai, mereka berdua segera berbenah dan pulang kerumah masing masing. Mereka berdua berpisah di gerbang sekolah karena arah rumah mereka yang berlawanan. Ciel mengeluarkan partiturnya, berharap menemukan catatan kecil dari Alois lagi seperti kemarin. Benar saja, di salah satu lembar partiturnya, di balik notasi-notasi balok itu bersangkar, ada sepotong pesan singkat yang ditulis Alois :

" _Jangan melamun terus. Lebih baik gunakan waktu melamun mu itu untuk berlatih, Ms. Pantomhive :p Sincerly : Alois Trancy"_

Ciel tersenyum sambil mendekap partiturnya. Entah kenapa, langkah kakinya meringan.

**xxXXxx**

20 hari menuju pementasan seni

Alois membuka pintu ruang musik perlahan. Berharap Ciel tidak tahu kedatangannya yang terlambat itu.

" Lagi-lagi terlambat ya, Alois! " Ciel menegur Alois dari dalam ruangan. Alois hanya mampu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

" hehe maaf madamoiselle. Tadi ada yang harus aku urus dulu. " Alois tersenyum lebar. Ciel balas tersenyum.

Alois kembali membuka kotak biolanya dan mengeluarkan biola kesayangannya. Keringat mengucur deras di dahinya. Bibirnya pucat, kulitnya pun tampak pucat. Ciel merasa aneh dengan Alois.

" kau sakit, Alois? "tanya Ciel.

" tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita mulai latihan. " Alois tampak tersenyum, dengan bibirnya yang memucat.

Ciel bangkit dari bangkunya, hendak mencrai sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. " Alois, tangkap. " Ciel melemparkan sebotol susu yang dibawanya dari rumah. Alois menangkap botol itu.

" minumlah. " ujar Ciel.

" tapi... "

" tidak ada tapi. Cepat minum. " perintah Ciel. " kau itu terlalu memaksakan diri. Aku tak mau kau sakit karena memaksakan diri untuk terus berlatih. Lihat dirimu, kau seperti orang sakit. Bibirmu pucat. "

Alois memandang botol susu itu, lalu membuka tutupnya. " Thanks, Madamoiselle. " ujar Alois sebelum ia menenggak susu tersebut sampai habis tak bersisa. " sudah bisakah kita mulai latihan? "

" tentu saja. Ayo. " jawab Ciel riang, disambut senyum Alois.

Mereka berdua mulai berlatih, melancarkan hasil latihan mereka sebelumnya.

**xxXXxx**

15 hari menuju pementasan seni

Ciel bingung. Hari ini Alois tidak masuk kelas. Kemana perginya partner musiknya itu ya? Dia bahkan sama sekali tidak memberi tahu Ciel kalau hari ini dia tidak datang. Aneh. Lantas, bagaimana mereka berdua harus latihan, sedangkan pagelaran ini makin dekat waktunya. Ciel membutuhkan Alois.

Jam pulang sekolah, saat Ciel dan Alois biasanya latihan. Ciel melangkah menuju ruang musik. Dibukanya pintu ruangan itu. Betapa terkejutnya Ciel begitu ia menemukan Alois disana. Alois yang sedang duduk dan bersandar di tembok ruangan, dan mendengarkan lagu melalu earphone nya. Matanya terpejam, nampaknya ia tertidur. Bibirnya pucat sekali. Ciel menatap wajah pucat Alois. Akhir-akhir ini, Ciel selalu mendapati Alois yang pucat dan terlihat lemas. Jujur, sebenarnya Ciel takut dan khawatir juga atas keadaan Alois akhir akhir ini.

" Lho Ciel? Sudah datang rupanya. " Alois mengusap wajahnya yang masih mengantuk.

" iya. " jawab Ciel seraya tersenyum.

Alois bangun dan mengeluarkan biola dari kotaknya.

" kenapa tadi kau tak masuk ke kelas? " tanya Ciel.

" maaf, tadi ada urusaan yang harus aku selesaikan. Aku juga baru datang kok. "

" kau sakit? " tany Ciel, mengamati perubahan wajah Alois.

" tidak. " jawab Alois pelan. " ayo kita mulai saja latihannya."

Mereka berlatih seperti biasa. Latihan mereka kali ini hanya untuk memperhalus musik mereka dan memberikan 'jiwa ' pada musik mereka. Istilahnya, mereka hanya tinggal melancarkan saja. Jadi tak butuh waktu lama untuk berlatih.

Mereka beristirahat sejenak. Mereka duduk bersebelahan. Alois melirik ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, dan matanya berhenti ketika ia menemukan sebuah gitar tergantung di dinding ruangan itu. Diambilnya dan ia mulai memetik senar gitar itu, perlahan. Lagu " Parisienne Walkways" pun mengalun memenuhi ruangan itu. Ciel bertepuk tangan ketika lagu itu selesai.

" alat musik apa saja yang kau bisa? " tanya Ciel penasaran.

" emmm... hanya beberapa alat musik saja. " jawab Alois ringan. " kau mau mencoba bermain piano bersama ku? "

Ciel bingung harus menjawab apa. " hemm baiklah. "

Mereka berdua duduk di depan piano sekarang. " kau mau main lagu apa sekarang? " tanya Alois.

" bagaimana kalau lagu 'river flows in you' karya yiruma? " usul Ciel yang akhirnya diterima oleh Alois.

Nada pertama dimulai oleh Ciel, yang lalu disambung oleh Alois. Pada akhirnya mereka memainkan lagu itu berdua. Hingga nada terakhir yang hendak dijangkau oleh Ciel, namun sialnya, jari Ciel tak mampu menjangkaunya. Akhirnya, Aloislah yang menjangkau nada tersebut. Ketika sadar, posisi mereka sudah sangat dekat, terlalu dekat malah. Ciel seperti berada di dalam pelukan Alois karena posisi tangan Alois ketika hendak menjangkau tuts terakhir yang ada di dekat Ciel mengharuskannya untuk seperti itu. Mereka seperti membatu di posisi seperti itu. Dalam hati, mereka ingin terus seperti itu. Dan akhirnya, mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

Dari luar, Sebastian memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan tatapan cemburu. Kenapa mereka berdua harus sedekat itu. Kenapa bukan dia yang ada disana, menggantikan pemuda itu. Sebastian memalingkan wajahnya, kemudian berlalu dari ruang musik itu.

**xxXXxx**

10 hari menuju pementasan seni

Mereka berdua berlatih seperti biasa di ruang musik. Permainan mereka makin bagus. Konsep mereka pun sudah sangat bagus.

" Alois, pementasan tinggal sebentar lagi yaa? " Ciel membuka pertanyaan.

" tidak apa-apa. Kita pasti bisa kok. Percayalah pada musik yang akan kamu mainkan. " jawab Alois sambil tersenyum lemah. " ayo kita mulai latihan lagi. " ajak Alois. Ia berdiri dan menyiapkan biolanya.

Saat itu Ciel sadar, Alois terlihat bertambah kurus belakangan ini.

Ciel takut sekali Alois sakit. Ia khawatir dengan keadaan Alois yang makin lemah, namun berpura-pura kuat dihadapannya.

**xxXXxx**

1 hari menuju pementasan seni

Hari ini gladi bersih untuk pementasan seni besok.

Ciel sudah berada di aula East Wallington Art School, tampat dilaksanakannya gladibersih dan tempat pementasan seninya. Namun tidak ada Alois disini. Ciel gelisah, ia melirik ke seluruh penjuru aula, namun tak ditemukannya sosok Alois yang ia cari. Ia khawatir sesuatu terjadi pada Alois. Sedangkan besok ia sudah harus tampil. Ia tak mau Alois mendapat sesuatu yang buruk.

" maaf aku terlambat. Bagaimana gladibersihnya? Sudah sejauh apa? " suara yang dikenal Ciel menggumam tepat dibelakangnya. Ciel menoleh cepat. Alois! Ingin sekali rasanya Ciel menjitak temannya itu yang berhasil membuat Ciel khawatir. Namun Ciel mengurungkan niatnya itu. Yang penting kini Alois udah datang, tak ada yang harus dicemaskannya lagi.

Ditatapnya Alois dalam dalam. Keringat tampak deras mengucur di dahi Alois, dimana ruangan Aula ini dipenuhi hawa dingin. Alois nampak memaksakan senyum cerianya dibalik bibir pucatnya.

" hei, kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Ada yang salah denganku? " tanya Alois sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

" tidak. " jawab Ciel sambil tersenyum.

Alois menyandarkan kepalaanya disandaran kepala bangku Ciel. " Ciel, lihatlah. Dipanggung megah itu besok kita akan bermusik bersama. " Alois menunjuk panggung aula itu.

" Apa kita bisa? " Ciel ragu.

" pasti bisa. Kita kan berdua. Apa yang harus kita takutkan jika kita bisa bermusik berdua? " tanya Alois sambil tersenyum kepada Ciel. Dalam kata-kata Alois, tersirat sebuah kekuatan untuk Ciel. Sesaat, Ciel dan Alois berpandangan. Dilihatnya tatapan Alois sayu. Keringat masih belum berhenti mengalir dari dahinya.

" Ms. Pantomhive, Mr. Trancy, giliran kalian " Mr. William memanggil Ciel dan Alois untuk tampil di depan. Ciel dan Alois naik ke atas panggung. Mereka bersiap-siap. Ciel memulai lagu itu pertama, lalu dibagian kedua Alois masuk dengan permainan biolanya.

Permainan musik mereka berakhir dengan tepuk tangan dari Mr. William. " well done, Ms. Pantomhive and Mr. Trancy. Persiapkan diri kalian untuk besok ya. " sanjung Mr. William sambil menjabat tangan Ciel dan Alois.

Gladibersih berjalan dengan lancar. Kini saat bagi Ciel dan Alois untuk pulang kerumah masing-masing, karena mereka harus beristirahat untuk pementasan besok.

" baiklah, aku pulang dulu ya. Hati hati dijalan, madamoiselle. " ujar Alois pada Ciel.

" yaa. You too. "jawab Ciel sambil tersenyum, kemudian berjalan pulang.

Ketika mereka berpisah, Alois menyandarkan diri di sebuah pohon di daerah sekolah. Sebenarnya ia sudah tidak kuat menahan sakitnya sejak di dalam aula tadi. Oleh karena itulah ia mengeluarkan banyak keringat, karea menahan sakit yang luar biasa hebat. Napas nya tersengal. Ia kesulitan bernapas karena nyeri yang ia rasakan di dadanya. Namun, Alois menahannya karena ia tak mau Ciel khawatir. Ia tak mau kalau Ciel tahu bahwa kondisinya amat buruk sekarang ini. Ketika Ciel pergi, barulah ia berani mengeluarkan rasa sakitnya. Ia manyandarkan diri pada pohon tersebut, sedikit merintih kesakitan, kemudian tumbang.

**xxXXxx**

**To Be Continued**

**xxXXxx**

Author's Comment :

Hellawww minna-san. Kembali lagi bersama author. Gimana gimana ceritanyaa? Ada yang menarik? Atau tambah gaje? Review kalian selalu author tunggu lhooooo~

Oh iya, buat yg suka baca fanfic kuroshitsuji, please RnR juga fanfic author yang satunya lagi yaaa. Judulnya " A confession letter to Ciel " please RnR yah minna *promote dikit ;p*

Hehehe author lagi nggak kepingin banyak comment deh yah. Pokoknya, author selalu menantikan review kalian yaaaa. Sangkyuu minna-san ^^ tetep setia nunggu update-annya yah minna

xxXXxx

" **Tidak ada hal yang paling ingin kulakukan di dunia ini kecuali bermusik bersamamu.."**

**(Alois Trancy)**


	5. Chapter 5

Warning : gaje-detected! *banget! Apalagi kalo author nya saya, ya salah udeeh XD*, maaf kalo pemilihan kalimatnya masih kurang baik ._.v maap lagi kalo author sarap XP #kaborr XD*

Disclaimer : Kuroshitsuji akan selamanya milik Yana Toboso-sensei. Tapi fanfict ini akan selamanya jadi milik sayaaa! HAHA *evil laugh* #upss hehee. ._.

**MY SECRET ADMIRER**

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**Chapter V : The Art Show**

_Sehari sebelum Pementasan._

_Ketika mereka berpisah, Alois menyandarkan diri di sebuah pohon di daerah sekolah. Sebenarnya ia sudah tidak kuat menahan sakitnya sejak di dalam aula tadi. Oleh karena itulah ia mengeluarkan banyak keringat, karea menahan sakit yang luar biasa hebat. Napas nya tersengal. Ia kesulitan bernapas karena nyeri yang ia rasakan di dadanya. Namun, Alois menahannya karena ia tak mau Ciel khawatir. Ia tak mau kalau Ciel tahu bahwa kondisinya amat buruk sekarang ini. Ketika Ciel pergi, barulah ia berani mengeluarkan rasa sakitnya. Ia manyandarkan diri pada pohon tersebut, sedikit merintih kesakitan, kemudian tumbang._

_Sebastian berjalan meninggalkan hendak meninggalkan sekolah. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kearah sekitar area sekolah. Ia menutup matanya dan menarik napas panjang, kemudian menghembuskanya seraya membuka matanya. Ia kaget ketika masih ada siswa yang tertidur di bawah pepohonan. Sebastian menghampirinya, hendak menyuruhnya pulang._

_Dan sosok yang di temukan Sebastian adalah pemuda berambut emas teman sekelas adiknya, yaitu Alois._

" _Mr. Trancy? Bangunlah. " Sebastian mengguncang tubuh Alois pelan. Namun tidak ada reaksi dari Alois._

" _Mr. Trancy? " Sebastian mengguncang tubuh Alois lebih kencang, tetap tidak ada reaksi dari Alois. Sebastian mulai panik. Ia mendekatkan tangannya di hidung Alois. Masih ada napas yang keluar. Sebastian menggendong muridnya itu, mencari bantuan agar Alois bisa secepatnya sampai dirumah sakit. _

_Sirine Ambulan berhenti di depan Rumah Sakit Saint Marie, London. Alois segera dilarikan ke ruangan ICU. Sebastian menunggu diluar ruangan. Jujur, ia masih agak shock, karena baru kali ini ada muridnya yang ia temukan pingsan di sekolah. Namun, sebisa mungkin ia terlihat tenang. Sebastian sudah menelpon orang tua dari Alois. Sebastian mengeluarkan ponselnya. Haruskah ia memberitahukan Ciel bahwa pertner musiknya untuk pementasan seni besok sedang sakit? Sebastian bingung sesaat. Ia mengetik pesan singkat untuk adiknya_

_To : Ciel Pantomhive_

_From : Sebastian Michaelis_

_Ciel, Alois sakit. Tadi aku menemukannya pingsan di dekat sekolah. Bagaimana dengan pertunjukkan mu besok?_

_Hampir saja Sebastian mengirim pesan tersebut kepada adiknya. Namun ia ragu. Mungkinkah jika menerima pesan seperti itu, Ciel akan panik? Ia tak mau membuat Ciel khawatir menjelang pertunjukan seninya. Sebastian menghapus pesan yang sudah ia ketik._

_To : Ciel Pantomhive_

_From : Sebastian Michaelis_

_My Lady, sudah sampai dirumahkah? Aku pulang agak telat ya. Ada urusan mendadak. Jagalah kesehatanmu. Besok adalah hari pertunjukkanmu kan? I want to see your music tomorrow _

_Sebastian segera menekan tombol 'Kirim' pada ponselnya._

_Tak lama ada seorang ibu yang berjalan setengah berlari menuju ruang ICU. Di wajahnya tersirat kekhawatiran yang mendalam. Wanita itu makin gelisah ketika di dapatinya pintu ruangan ICU itu tertutup. Wanita itu melihat ke arah Sebastian. Sebastian berdiri dan menghampiri sang ibu._

" _Good evening, Mrs. hannah. " sapa Sebastian halus._

" _Good evening. Kau pasti Mr. Sebastian ? maaf jika anakku merepotanmu. " jawab si ibu. Ternyata beliau adalah ibu dari Alois. Ia tersenyum, namun kekhawatiran terlihat jelas diwajahnya._

" _tidak apa-apa bu. Menjaga murid adalah salah satu tugas saya. " Jawab Sebastian seraya tersenyum._

" _Terima kasih banyak, Mr. Sebastian. Entah apa jadinya anakku bila kau tidak menemukannya. " Ungkap si ibu._

" _tidak apa-apa bu. Baiklah, nampaknya saya harus pergi sekarang,bu. " jawab Sebastian sambil hendak undur diri. Hannah mempersilahkan Sebastian untuk pulang. Hingga akhirnya Sebastian berjalan meninggalkan Rumah Sakit itu._

xxXXxx

_Ciel aneh membaca pesan singkat dari kakaknya. Urusan apa yang mengharuskan Sebastian pulang larut ya? Ciel berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya, hendak tidur. Apa yg dilakukan Alois ya sekarang? Semoga Alois besok dapat bermain musik dengannya. Ciel tersenyum, lalu berusaha memejamkan kedua bola matanya. Ia harus tidur cepat agar besok ia dapat bermusik dengan baik._

" _Good night, Alois. I want to see you in the stage with your violin tomorrow. " Bisik Ciel, berharap agar Alois dapat 'mendengar' suraranya._

xxXXxx

Hari pementasan.

" Alois, ibu membawakan Sarapanmu. " Hannah membuka pintu kamar Alois dengan membawa sebuah kantung plastik berisi sarapan anaknya. Betapa terkejutnya ia begitu mendapati kamar anaknya kosong. Jarum infus yang menancap di punggung telapak tangan anaknya sudah terlepas. Ia mendapati sebuah surat tergeletak di ranjang.

" _aku harus pergi ke sekolah. Hari ini aku akan memainkan laguku dan membuat banyak orang bahagia. Dan lagi, aku takmau partner terbaikku kecewa karena aku tak datang hari ini. Doakan aku bu. Aku akan bersinar dengan partnerku hari ini dipanggung "_

Hannah mendekap surat itu. Ia jatuh terduduk di lantai, lemas. Ia tak kuasa menahan tangis.

**xxXXxx**

Ciel Sudah siap di belakang panggung dengan balutan Gaun berwarna hitam. Rambutnya di biarkannya terurai. Ia tampak cantik dengan riasannya.

Ciel panik. Sebentar lagi acaranya akan dimulai. Namun Alois masih belum menampakkan batang hidungnya. _Duuuuh kemana ya anak itu,_ fikir Ciel.

" Cieeeel~ " Lizzy merangkul Ciel. " selamat berjuang ya Ciel-ku. Give your best to us. " Lizzy mempererat rangkulannya.

" pasti. " jawab Ciel mantap.

" ngomong-ngomong, kemana Alois? Kalian akan berduet kan? "

" itu yang aku cemaskan, Lizzy. Sampai sekarang dia masih belum datang. "

" aduuh anak itu. Ciel, yakinlah jika ia pasti datang. " Lizzy mencoba membesarkan hati Ciel. " baiklaah. Aku ke bangku penonton ya Ciel. Sampai ketemu nanti. " Lizzy melambaikan tangan kepada Ciel.

_Alois, kumohon. Cepatlah datang_, pinta Ciel di dalam hati.

Acara pun dimulai. Para perwakilan kelas menunjukkan kebolehannya dalam seni. Ciel makin panik ketika hampir saatnya giliran kelasnya, namun Alois masih saja belum datang.

" Sekarang, kita akan saksikan penampilan dari siswa-siswi kita dari kelas 1-4. Berikan tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk mereka. " Mr. William sebagai MC memulai penampilan dari kelas 1-4 itu.

Murid-murid perwakilan kelas 1-4 merunduk untuk memberi hormat kepada suluruh penonton, diiringi oleh tepuk tangan dari para hadirin. Lagu " Canon pachlable " dengan berbagai variasi mengalun perlahan.

Disana, dibelakang panggung, Ciel amat sangat gusar. Bagaimana tidak. Sehabis ini ia akan tampil, namun Alois masih saja belum tampak batang hidungnya. Tanpa Alois, lantas apa yang akan ia perbuat? Ciel hampir saja menangis. Aduh, bagaimana jika ia kacau diatas panggung nanti? Ia takut, amat sangat takut.

Ciel mengatupkan matanya. Ia berusaha mempersiapkan rencana, bila Alois benar-benar tidak datang. Pertunjukkan harus tetap berjalan, bagaimanapun kondisinya dan apapun resiko yang harus ia tempuh. Jadi, pilihan terburuk adalah : Ciel akan tetap tampil, meskipun tidak ada Alois.

" berikan tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk kelas 1-4 " tepuk tangan penonton menggelegar. " selanjutnya, kita akan menyaksikan permainan musik dari kelas 2-1. Selamat menyaksikan. " penonton kembali bertepuk tangan riuh.

_Ayo Ciel! Kuatkan hatimu! _Ciel membatin. Ia memasuki panggung. Suara sepatu pantofelnya mengetuk lantai panggung yang terbuat dari kayu. Begitu Ciel sudah sampai di depan grand Piano yang akan dimainkannya, ia merunduk dan tersenyum kepada para hadirin. Sesaat, ia melirik ke arah pintu backstage, berharap Alois masuk ke panggung dari sana dengan biolanya. Namun, tak ada sosok Alois dari sana. Dalam hati, Ciel berteriak agar Alois datang ke panggung itu. Ia menarik napas perlahan sebelum mulai bermain. Tiba-tiba Ciel teringat kata-kata Alois padanya.

" _pasti bisa. Kita kan berdua. Apa yang harus kita takutkan jika kita bisa bermusik berdua? " _

" Alois, pinjamkan kekuatanmu untukku, kali ini saja. Walaupun kau tak ada di panggung ini, tapi aku yakin saat ini kita sedang bermain musik bersama. Kau dan aku, di panggung ini. " gumam Ciel kecil, sebelum memulai musiknya.

Ciel memainkan bagian pertamanya dengan baik. Matanya masih melirik ke pintu backstage, berharap Alois datang. Namun, hasilnya Nihil. Sesaat, Ciel menghentikan melodinya. Saat inilah harusnya Alois memulai bagiannya memainkan biolanya. Namun apa boleh buat. Tak ada Alois disini. Ciel memejamkan matanya, hendak kembali memainkan pianonya. Baru saja ia hendak menekan tuts pertama di bagian Alois, suara biola perlahan melengking tinggi. Ciel kaget. Ia membuka matanya dilihatnya Alois memasuki Panggung dengan biola yang diapit di antara bahu dan dagunya. Alois berjalan pelan dari arah pintu backstage menuju ke tengah panggung. Keringat mengucur deras dari dahinya. Ciel terpana dengan kedatangan Alois. Alois menatap Ciel sesaat, ditengah lagunya. Alois tersenyum dan ia mengerlingkan sebelah matanya ke arah Ciel.

Apa lagi yang Ciel tunggu? Aloisnya sudah datang, ini lah saatnya mereka membuat seluruh penonton terpana dengan permainan mereka. Ciel Bermain berkali-kali lipat lebih semangat dibanding tanpa Alois tadi. Alois menghadap ke arah Ciel. Ia memberikan senyum termanisnya. Begitu pula Ciel. Mereka terlarut dalam irama yang mereka ciptakan, irama lagu mereka berdua. Sehingga lagu yang mereka lantunkan tak hanya sebatas rentetan nada yang tersusun rapi, namun juga memiliki 'jiwa' yang dibangun oleh Ciel dan Alois selama sebulan penuh mereka berlatih.

Permainan mereka berakhir sempurna. Sorak sorai dan tepuk tangan penonton membahana. Ciel bangkit dari bangkunya dan berjalan ke samping kanan Alois. Ciel menatap ke arah Alois sekilas, sampai akhirnya Ciel menggenggam telapak tangan kanan Alois. Alois tersentak kaget, kemudian menatap ke arah Ciel. Ciel hanya tersenyum tipis. Mereka berdua membungkuk ke arah penonton dan keluar panggung menuju backstage.

" huwaaaa Cieeeeeeeeeeeeel. Fantastis! " Lizzy berlari ke arah Ciel kemudian memeluknya.

" Aduuuh. Lizzy, sesaaak~ " jawab Ciel. Lizzy mengendurkan pelukannya terhadap Ciel.

" apa kataku. Kau pasti bisa memainkan musicmu dengan sangat indah. Lihat, banyak orang yang tersentuh dengan permainanmu. Kau hebat. " Lizzy tampak terkesan sekali dengan permainan Alois dan Ciel barusan.

Ciel mengalihkan pandangannya pada Alois. Dilihatnya pemuda itu memucat. Keringat masih belum bisa berhenti mengalir di dahi pemuda itu. Ia menyeka keringat itu dengan tangaannya.

" Lizzy, aku ada urusan dengan Alois sekarang. Aku akan menguhubungimu nanti malam ya? " Ciel kemudian mencengkram tangan Alois dan menyeretnya keluar dari backstage.

" hey, Ciel. Kau mau membawaku kemana? " Alois bertanya pada Ciel yang sedari tadi terdiam.

Dan disini lah mereka sekarang. Ditaman sekolah mereka. Ciel melepaskan cengkraman tangannya terhadap Alois.

" apa yang mau kau lakukan? " tanya Alois pada Ciel, bingung.

" HARUSNYA AKU YANG TANYA PADAMU, KEMANA SAJA KAU DARI TADI? KAU NYARIS MEMBUATKU GILA MENUNGGUMU DI BELAKANG PANGGUNG, KAU TAHU! TANPAMU, LAGU KITA TAK SEMPURNA. AKU TIDAK BISA MEMAINKANNYA SENDIRI, BODOH! " Ciel muntab. Ia mengomel. Ia marah, dan akhirnya hanya bisa mengomel pada Alois sambil perlahan air matanya turun membanjiri pipinya. Wajahnya memerah. Ia berusaha menstabilkan perasaan hatinya, namun tak bisa. Emosi itu lepas, tak terkendali.

" Kau tau kan, kalau aku menunggumu? Kau tau kan? Kau tau kan kalau kita harus memainkan laagu ini berdua? Kau tau kan kalau aku ini partnermu? Kenapa kau tak bilang apa-apa padaku kalau kau akan terlambat seperti tadi? " Ciel terisak di hadapan Alois. Baru kali ini Alois melihat Ciel menangis.

Alois memalingkan wajahnya terhadap Ciel. Ia tak mampu menatap Ciel. " maaf. " hanya kata itu yang mampu terlontar dari bibir pucat Alois. Napasnya tersengal, seperti orang yang habis marathon. Badannya terasa remuk.

" kau fikir semuanya akan selesai jika kau berkata 'maaf' ? DASAR BODOH! " Ciel mengangkat tangannya, hendak memukuli Alois. Alois pasrah jika harus menanggung luapan amarah Ciel. Memang ia lah yang bersalah kali ini, membuat ciel menantinya. Alois memalingkan wajahnya dari Ciel, dan mengatupkan matanya.

Tangan Ciel melayang diudara, ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk memukuli Alois. Sebagai gantinya, Ciel malah menghambur ke arah Alois dan memeluk pemuda itu. Ciel terisak disana, menangis sambil memeluk Alois. Alois kaget mendapatkan pelukan dari Ciel. Wajahnya memerah.

" Aku fikir kamu tidak akan datang. Aku takut. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya kalau tidak ada kamu yang bermain musik bersamaku. " Ciel tersedu. Alois bingung, apa yangg sebaiknya ia lakukan. Akhirnya Alois membelai rambut panjang Ciel.

" akhirnya semuanya baik-baik saja kan? Lagu kita telah terlantun dengan indah. Hasil latihan kita tidak sia-sia. Kau senang bukan? " tanya Alois.

" ya. Aku senang sekali. Terlebih, aku senang karena aku memainkan lagu ini tidak sendirian. " dada Ciel berdegup kencang. Semburat merah muncul di pipinya. " aku senang karena partnerku adalah kamu ... bukan orang lain. "

Ada getaran lain yang dirasakan oleh Ciel, yang memaksanya untuk berkata demikian. Getaran itu pula dirasakan oleh Alois juga rupanya.

Alois menatap Ciel lama. " terima kasih mau menjadi partnerku. " jawab Alois lembut. Ia memegang kedua bahu Ciel. Alois mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ciel. Ciel hanya bisa mengatupkan matanya. Tak lama, bibir mereka berdua bertautan. Alois mencium Ciel. Tak ada perlawanan dari Ciel. Justru Ciel membalas Ciuman Alois, lembut. Alois melepaskan bibirnya dari Ciel, kemudian memeluk gadis itu dalam diam.

Sebastian melihatnya. Ia melihat anak baru itu mencium Cielnya! Awalnya Sebastian mengikuti mereka berdua karena ia tak menemukan mereka di backstage seusai pentas, kemudian mencari mereka dan akhirnya menemukan mereka disini. Dan ternyata, peristiwa tidak mengenakkan lah yang ia dapat. Perlahan, hati Sebastian seperti teriris. Amat sangat menyakitkan. Ia yang melihat peristiwa itu dari belakang pohon hanya bisa merasa cemburu. Ia tak rela hal itu terjadi. Tak lama, Sebastian meninggalkan tempat itu dengan perasaan cemburu yang masih tersimpan di dadanya.

**xxXXxx**

Ciel kembali ke backstage panggung. Ia lega sudah bertemu dengan Alois. Mendadak wajahnya memerah begitu mengingat kejadian ketika Alois menciumnya dengan hangat. Ciel tersentak ketika ada seseorang yang menarik tangannya. Ternyata Sebastian.

" ikut aku sebentar. " ujarnya datar.

Sebastian membawa Ciel ke belakang sekolah. " ada apa kak? " tanya Ciel polos.

" aku melihat Alois menciummu tadi. " Sebastian langsung menuju pokok permasalahan. " dan aku ... tidk suka. " lanjut Sebastian akhirnya.

" ke ... kenapa? " Ciel tergagap. Sebastian terdiam. Ia sedikit menyesali kenapa dia bisa sebodoh itu berkata demikian.

" karena ... aku ... ". Sebastian terdiam, lantas melirik Ciel dalam. Ciel menatap mata Sebastian, berharap menemukan sebuah jawaban disana. Ternyata Sebastian malah menciumnya, melumat bibirnya.

" aku nggak bisa bilang sekarang. Ini terlalu rumit. " Sebastian memalingkan wajahnya dari Ciel. Ia lantas pergi dari tempat itu. Sebenarnya, Sebastian belum berani untuk jujur pada Ciel, kalau sebenarnya ia cemburu melihat Ciel bersama pria lain, cemburu ketika ada seseorang yang merebut ciumannya, Sebastian belum mau berterus terang kalau ia... ia mencintai adiknya itu.

Ciel lemas, ia terduduk di rumput. Kenapa Semua ini begitu rumit baginya?

**xxXXxx**

**Author's comment :**

Yaaaaa, minna-san. Gimana gimanaaa? Ceritanya tambah seru atau bagaimanaa? Reviewnya ditunggu ya minna-san ^^~

Oiyaaa author mau sedikit promote yaaa. Bagi yang berminat, read and review juga fic author yg satu inii :

.net/s/7681890/1/A_confession_Letter_to_Ciel

okidi, jangan bosen buat mantengin fic saya yaa ;) jaa, matta, nee!


	6. Chapter 6

Warning : gaje-detected! *makin hari makin gajelas kalo authornya macam saya mah Xd*, maaf kalo pemilihan kalimatnya masih kurang baik ._.v maap lagi kalo author sarap XP Maaf masih banyak typo nyah #kaborr XD*

Disclaimer : Kuroshitsuji akan selamanya milik Yana Toboso-sensei. Tapi fanfict ini akan selamanya jadi milik sayaaa! HAHA *evil laugh* #upss hehee. ._.

**MY SECRET ADMIRER**

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**Chapter VI : We are Not The Same...**

Ciel masih terduduk di atas rumput hijau yang bagaikan karpet itu. Ia menyandarkan badannya di batang pohon rindang sekolah itu. Ia bingung. 2 pria yang amat dekat dengannya menciumnya dalam satu hari yang bersamaan, dalam jangka waktu yang berdekatan. Ciel menutup bibirnya dengan kedua tangannya. Apa yang telah terjadi sesungguhnya?

"Ciel..." suara Lizzy memanggil lembut namanya dari balik pohon itu. "Ah... disini kamu rupanya. Ayo kembali ke kelas. Teman-teman menunggumu disana.."

Ciel yang masih setengah sadar mengangguk pelan dan bangkit dari sana.

**xxXXxx**

Rembulan telah muncul menghiasi malam itu. Ciel membuka pintu rumahnya. "Home sweet home" desah Ciel pelan. Kini ia bingung, bagaimana ia harus bersikap kepada kakaknya, setelah apa yang kakaknya itu perbuat padanya.

Tidak seperti biasanya. Hari ini tak ada Sebastian yang selalu menjemputnya di pintu masuk ketika ia pulang. Entah karena Sebastian belum pulang atau karena Sebastian memang tidak mau menemuinya.

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara dentingan-dentingan piano dari dalam rumahnya. Ciel mengendap-endap perlahan, memasuki rumahnya. Didapatinya Sebastian tengah memainkan grand piano dirumah itu. Lagu yang dibawakannya adalah "Fur Elise". Ciel seakan membatu di tempatnya berdiri. Lagu yang dibawakan kakaknya itu terdengar begitu menyedihkan.

Sebastian menamatkan permainan pianonya. Pemuda itu menunduk, menatapi tuts-tuts hitam dan putih dihadapannya, lama. Kemudian ia bangkit dari kursi piano yang didudukinya dan membalikkan badannya, sehingga pemuda itu dapat melihat wajah adiknya dengan amat jelas.

Ciel yang sedari tadi terdiam, kini menunduk dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ketika Ciel berjalan melewati kakaknya, Sebastian memegang tangannya, menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Ciel... bisa kita bicara sebentar?" panggil Sebastian pelan.

"Maaf, kak. Tapi aku ingin istirahat sekarang. Bisa kita bicarakan besok kan, kak?" Ciel memalingkan wajahnya dari Sebastian. Kemudian Ciel melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman tangan Sebastian, kemudian ia berlalu menuju ke dalam kamarnya.

Ciel melempar tasnya di samping tempat tidurnya. Gadis itu kemudian berjalan menuju ke dalam kamar mandi untuk membasuh dirinya dan menyegarkan kembali fikirannya.

Tak lama ia keluar dari kamar mandinya. Kini pikirannya sudah sedikit lebih jernih. Ciel duduk di meja belajarnya, mencoba untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya. Namun ternyata, hanya niat saja tidak bisa membantu. Lagi-lagi kejadian tadi siang menghantui pikirannya. Terutama tentang Sebastian, kakaknya itu.

Ciel menyerah. Ia menutup bukunya dengan perasaan setengah kesal. Tak lama, Ciel mendengar suara langkah kaki yang kian mendekat ke arah kamarnya. Cepat-cepat Ciel beranjak menuju kasurnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjangnya. Tak lupa ia menarik selimutnya sampai sebatas pinggangnya dan memejamkan kedua bola matanya, berpura-pura tidur.

Krieeeet...

Pintu kamar Ciel terbuka perlahan. Sebastian mengintip dari sana dan didapati bahwa adiknya sudah terlelap. Sebastian berdiri agak lama di depan pintu kamar adiknya itu, sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk masuk kedalamnya. Ia berjalan menuju ke tepi ranjang adiknya itu. Ditatapinya wajah Ciel yang tengah tertidur itu. Ia berlutut di samping ranjang Ciel.

"Ciel... ada banyak hal yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu.. Sekarang aku memang kakakmu, namun disatu sisi, aku juga seorang pria. Maaf, kalau aku tak bisa menjaga hati dan perasaanku padamu." Sebastian membelai perlahan rambut panjang Ciel dengan lembut. Kemudian ia menyelimuti Ciel sampai sebatas leher gadis itu. Sebastian kembali berdiri di samping ranjang Ciel untuk memandangi Ciel yang tertidur sebelum ia keluar dari kamar itu.

"Selamat tidur, Ciel. Have a nice dream.." gumam Sebastian pelan, lalu ia pun keluar dari kamar Ciel dan kembali menutup pintu kamar itu.

Ciel membuka kedua matanya dan mengerjapkannya. Entah apa lagi yang barusan ia dengar dari bibir Sebastian, yang pasti itu membuat Ciel bingung. Kenapa kakaknya itu malah berbicara seperti itu padanya, berbicara tentang hal yang tidak bisa ia pahami.

Ciel menyandarkan badannya pada sandaran tempat tidurnya. Diraihnya sebuah boneka beruang berwarna merah muda di samping bantalnya. Boneka pemberian Sebastian. Di dekapnya boneka itu.

Ciel bangun dari tempat tidurnya, kemudian berjalan menuju beranda kamarnya. Dari sana Ciel dapat melihat megahnya sinar rembulan di tengah langit hitam itu. Ciel menatapnya lekat-lekat.

Gadis itu bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Ciel mencoba mem-flash back ingatannya kembali mengenai kejadian siang itu. Pertama, Alois menciumnya. Lalu tak lama, Sebastian pun melumat bibirnya.

Ada desiran yang menghangatkan ketika bibirnya berentuhan dengan bibir Alois. Ciel merasa amat tenang ketika Alois menciumnya. Rasanya begitu menyenangkan... dan membuat Ciel amat bahagia rasanya.

Ciel merasakan perasaan yang berbeda ketika Sebastian yang mengecup bibirnya. Entah kenapa, rasanya tidak hangat seperti yang dilakukan Alois. Ciel justru merasa kaget dan teramat bingung ketika bibirnya dan Sebastian bertautan. Ia merasakan... bukan perasaan ini yang diinginkannya.

Ia merasa melihat Sebastian yang 'lain'. Dan jujur, Ciel kurang begitu menyukainya. Ciel malah merasa asing dengan Sebastian. Mungkin inilah yang membuatnya memalingkan wajahnya dari Sebastian ketika mereka bertemu tadi dan berpura-pura tidur untuk menghindari pembicaraan dengan Sebastian.

Ciel merasakan firasat yang tidak mengenakkannya, dan membuatnya gundah. Membuatnya tidak siap untuk bertemu dengan Sebastian sekarang.

Ciel kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya, kemudian kembali merebahkan tubuhnya diatasnya. Kali ini Ciel benar-benar mengantuk dan ingin beristirahat. Tak lama, gadis itu tertidur dan memasuki dunia mimpinya.

**xxXXxx**

Ciel keluar dari kamarnya. Ia sudah siap untuk pergi sekolah. Ciel menuruni tangga rumahnya dan berjalan menuju meja makan. Perutnya sudah teramat lapar karena semalam ia belum sempat makan. Ciel melihat Sebastian sudah duduk disana terlebih dahulu. Tak ada pilihan, Ciel terpaksa duduk di meja yang sama dengannya. Akhirnya Ciel mengoleskan selai strawberry diatas rotinya dan melahapnya.

Meja makan berubah menjadi hening sekali, tak sama dengan hari-hari sebelumnya.

"Bagaimana tidurmu semalam, Ciel? Nyenyakkah?" Sebastian membuka percakapan.

"Hmmm... ya begitulah." Jawab Ciel singkat, berbohong pada nuraninya sendiri. Nyatanya, semalaman Ciel tidak bisa tidur. Bagaimana ia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak disaat pikiran-pikiran tentang Alois dan Sebastian terus menerus berputar di kepalanya? Ciel bisa saja berbohong, namun wajahnya tidak.

"Oh ya? Kantung matamu menghitam. Apakah kau benar-benar bisa tidur semalam?" Tanya Sebastian lagi.

Ciel terdiam. Ia sedang amat malas meladeni kakaknya itu.

"Ciel?" panggil Sebastian lagi. "Aku tahu tidurmu semalam tidak nyenyak, kan?"

"Tahu apa kakak tentang aku?" Ciel sebal karena sebastian terus menerus bertanya padanya, seolah memaksanya untuk mau berbicara dengan Sebastian, seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa kemarin. "Kalau memang tidurku tidak nyenyak, lantas kenapa?" Ciel balik bertanya. Di belik pertanyaannya tersirat sebuah amarah yang berusaha dipendamnya.

"Ciel... ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Sebastian, meminta penjelasan.

"Harusnya aku yang tanya, ada apa sebenarnya denganmu? Aku seakan tidak melihat sosok kakakku yang dulu! Kau aneh sekarang!" Jawab Ciel sambil menahan amarahnya. "Apalagi setelah kejadian kemarin. Aku seakan kehilangan sosok Sebastian yang dulu."

Sontak Ciel kembali teringat akan kejadian kemarin, ketika kakak yang amat disayanginya itu mencium bibirnya, melakukan hal yang menurutnya tidak etis dilakukan oleh seorang kakak kepada adiknya.

"Ah... sudahlah. Aku pergi dulu..." Ciel mengambil tas nya dan bangkit dari kursi meja makan yang didudukinya, berjalan meninggalkan Sebastian sendirian disana.

"Ciel tunggu!" Sergah Sebastian.

Ciel berhenti. "Apa? Apa lagi?" tanyanya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku ingin kau tahu kalau aku mencintaimu..."

Deg!

Ciel mengurungkan niatnya untuk membalikkan badannya, melihat wajah kakaknya itu. Seketika ia menjadi amat takut untuk sedikit saja melihat kearah Sebastian. Ciel takut melihat orang lain disana, di dalam wajah Sebastian.

"Apa yang kau katakan barusan, kak?" Ciel nyaris berteriak.

"Aku bilang... aku mencintaimu. Aku menciummu kemarin karena aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu bukan sebagai adikku, tetapi sebagai seorang wanita!" Sebastian bangkit dari kursinya, berusaha mendekati Ciel.

"Bodoh! Tak pernahkah kakak pikirkan apa yang kakak katakan barusan? Kau.. Kau..." Air mata Ciel menggenang di pelupuk matanya. "Itu bukan suatu kata yang lazim diucapkan seorang kakak kepada adiknya, kau tahu itu kan? Kau tidak seperti kakakku yang aku sayangi! Kau bukan Sebastian yang dulu. Aku benci!" Ciel berlari menuju keluar rumahnya.

Ciel berjalan menyusuri trotoar jalan dan berhenti di sebuah Halte bus tak jauh dari rumahnya, menunggu sebuah bus berhenti disana. Pikirannya kacau. Ciel mengusap air mata yang mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Ia gelisah.

"Ciel, selamat pagi.." sapa Lizzy sesampainya Ciel di sekolah. Melihat sahabatnya yang nampak gundah, Lizzy kemudian mencoba bertanya kepada Ciel. "Kamu... Kenapa, Ciel?"

Air matanya jatuh perlahan. Kemudian Ciel memeluk Lizzy. Lizzy yang kaget hanya bisa mengelus pelan rambut Ciel. "Kalau kamu butuh teman untuk membagi cerita, aku selalu siap untuk mendengarkan.." gumam Lizzy.

Ciel menceritakan semua kegundahannya kepada Lizzy. Tentang Alois, juga tentang Sebastian.

"Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya kamu inginkan, Ciel?" tanya Lizzy.

"Aku... aku mau semuanya kembali seperti semula. Aku mau kakakku yang seperti biasa. Yang membuatku nyaman bersamanya, tidak seperti ini. Aku mau Sebastian yang normal."

"Itu saja?" tanya Lizzy. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Alois?"

Ciel terdiam sejenak. "Maksudnya?"

"Yaaa... apa yang kau inginkan darinya?" tanya Lizzy.

"Aku... aku tidak tahu. Aku tak tahu apa yang aku inginkan darinya. Cuma... aku merasa amat tenang jika bersama dengannya. Ketika dia menciumku, rasanya hangat."

"Aku tahu kau menyukai Alois, dari ceritamu barusan. Dan mengenai perubahan sikap Sebastian, nampaknya kau harus memberanikan dirimu untuk berbicara dengannya. Lari darinya justru akan memperburuk segalanya. Setidaknya berbicaralah dengannya baik-baik, mungkin ia akan memberi tahukan alasan dibalik segala yang dilakukannya padamu." Gumam Lizzy. Ciel menunduk, melihat lantai. Ia berharap keberanian itu datang kepadanya...

**xxXXxx**

Ciel berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah. Waktu istirahat masih tersisa setengah jam lagi.

"Ciel..."

Ciel menoleh, dilihatnya Sebastian di belakangnya. Wajah tampan kakaknya menyiratkan sebuah permohonan. "Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Ciel menunduk sesaat sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk, mengiyakan ajakan kakaknya.

Dan disini lah mereka sekarang. Di halaman belakang sekolah itu. Mereka berdua duduk di atas hamparan rumput hijau.

"Maaf kalau akhir-akhir ini aku membuatmu bingung..." Sebastian membuka pembicaraan. "Aku... aku hanya sadar akan satu hal. Aku baru sadar bahwa... aku mencintaimu, Ciel."

"Kenapa, kak?" tanya Ciel lemah. "Kakak tahu, kan, kalau hal ini tidak boleh? Aku, kan adikmu. Bagaimana... bisa?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa. Hanya saja rasanya aku tak ingin kehilanganmu. Aku baru menyadari bahwa rasa sayang yang selama ini ada di dalam hatiku bukanlah rasa sayang sebagai seorang kakak kepada adiknya. Lebih dari itu, aku menyayangimu sebagai seorang pria mencintai kekasihnya..." Sebastian menghela napasnya. "Aku tahu ini amat tidak wajar kalau aku ucapkan sebagai seorang kakak. Lebih tepatnya, andaikan aku benar-benar kakakmu, Ciel..."

Ciel tercekat. Kemanakah arah pembicaraan Sebastian?

"Apa... Apa maksud kakak barusan?" tanya Ciel, kaget.

"Sebulan yang lalu, aku menemukan buku ini di perpustakaan rumah kita." Sebastian mengeluarkan sebuah buku lapuk. "Buku ini adalah buku harian ibu. Dari buku ini aku akhirnya tahu sebuah kenyataan tentang kita. Bahwa aku... aku bukanlah kakak kandungmu, Ciel."

Ciel amat sangat terkejut. Lehernya tercekat. "Bagaimana bisa, kak?" Tubuhnya bergetar.

"Di buku ini tertulis bahwa saat umurku 3 tahun, sebuah insiden terjadi kepada keluargaku. Aku dan keluargaku mengalami kecelakaan hebat. Keluargaku seluruhnya tewas, hanya aku yang selamat. Selama hampir dua minggu aku mengalami koma dirumah sakit. Dan ketika aku sadar, orang pertama yang kutemui adalah ayah dan ibumu yang ternyata adalah rekan bisnis ayah kandungku. Mereka mengaku padaku bahwa mereka adalah ayah dan ibuku, ketika mereka mengetahui dari dokter yang merawatku bahwa seluruh memoriku hilang akibat hantaman keras sewaktu insiden kecelakaan itu terjadi. Dan aku percaya... aku percaya bahwa mereka adalah keluarga kandungku. Aku diadopsi oleh mereka waktu itu. Kau belum lahir ketika itu. Dan kini, akupun baru mengetahui semuanya..." jawab Sebastian.

Ciel menunduk dalam diam.

"Disatu sisi, aku juga kaget akan apa yang telah terjadi. Jujur, aku juga sedih dan amat terkejut. Namun disatu sisi, aku lega. aku bisa bebas menyukaimu, karena aku bukan kakakmu. Setidaknya, aku bukan kakak kandungmu." Lanjut Sebastian. "Aku ... mencintaimu, Ciel."

Dalam satu gerakan, Sebastian merengkuh tubuh Ciel ke dalam pelukannya. Sesaat, Ciel lemas seakan tidak bisa memberikan perlawanan pada Sebastian. Air mata mengalir pelan dari ekor matanya.

Ciel mendorong tubuh Sebastian, menghentikan pemuda itu mendekap tubuhnya. Air matanya masih turun. "Maaf, Sebastian. Aku... aku tidak bisa..." jawab Ciel pelan.

Bukan... bukan ini yang ia harapkan.

Bukan ini yang Ciel inginkan dari Sebastian. Bukan yang seperti ini.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sebastian.

"Aku..." Ciel membesarkan hatinya untuk berbicara jujur kepada Sebastian. "Aku masih amat kaget dengan apa yang kau jelaskan barusan. Aku sadar, bukan ini yang kuharapkan darimu. Aku ingin kita yang seperti dulu. Kau tetap menjadi kakakku, dan aku tetap menjadi adik kecil mu. Jujur, setelah kau menciumku kemarin, aku merasa takut setiap kali melihat matamu, aku merasa tidak nyaman. Aku merasa sosok kakak yang amat kusayangi telah terenggut. Aku benci perasaan seperti itu, Sebastian. Aku merasa lebih nyaman saat kamu menjadi kakakku yang seperti biasa... maaf... maafkan aku..." Gumam Ciel di sela-sela air matanya.

"Jadi kau menolak ya?" gumam Sebastian.

"Maafkan aku, Sebastian. Aku tahu aku egois. Tapi, aku ingin kau kembali menjadi kakakku, meskipun kini kita berdua tahu bahwa kau bukan kakak kandungku seperti yang kita berdua kira selama ini. Tapi bisa, kan, kalau kau tidak berhenti menjadi kakakku?"

Kini Sebastian yang terdiam. Kembali menjadi seorang kakak seperti sedia kala kini tak semudah apa yang dibayangkannya, disaat ia sendiri mencintai sang 'adik'.

"Mungkin aku memang tidak bisa menjadi kekasihmu. Tapi seperti permintaanmu, aku akan kembali menjadi kakakmu." Jawab Sebastian seraya tersenyum. _Meskipun amat sulit untuk melakukannya, namun aku akan melakukannya untuk membuatmu kembali tersenyum dan tidak menjauhiku lagi, Ciel. _ Batin Sebastian.

"Benarkah?" tanya Ciel, meminta kepastian dari Sebastian.

"Yes, Ciel, My Lady." Jawab Sebastian.

Ciel merasa lega. Ia merasa segalanya kembali seperti semula. Ia merasa mendapatkan kembali kakaknya, meskipun ia tahu segalanya kini tak lagi sama.

"Ayo kita kembali. sebentar lagi bel berbunyi. Kamu harus melanjutkan belajarmu." Gumam Sebastian.

"iya, kakak." Ciel kembali tersenyum.

**xxXXxx**

**Author's Comment :**

Haffff~ Gomeeeeen for late update. Sedikit curhat, author lagi banyak tugaas, dan belom dapet waktu liburr. Jadi lama deh updatenya. Gomeeeenasaaaaaaaiii~ *sujud* maaf juga kalo makin lama updatenya makin OOT dan makin lama makin gak jelas rupa dan bentuknya Xd abis author lagi mentok nih, nggak dapet inspirasi =,=m

Oiyaaa, makasih buat yang udah mau nge-review Fanfic saya ini XD balesannya nanti author bales di review aja atau di PM ke kaliannya yaaaah :3 pokoknya buat kalian-kalian yang baca, jangan lupa reviewnya yah. Satu review dari kalian amat sangat bermanfat buat author untuk mengembangkan fanfic ini :3

Doumo arigatou buat review dari :

**Stepai Elly **: arigatou buat komennya. Kalo penasaran alois nya kenapa, makanya ikutin terus ceritanya yaaa ;)

**Mayu-chan : **hehe diusahakan update kilat yaa untuk selanjutnya^^

**Yuki-chan : ***speechless* author no comment ah. Biar ga spoiler :p

**Yukiko-chan : **Hehe arigatou ^^

**Yunako-chan, yuna-chan, yiki-chan, yuime-chan : **hehe diikutin terus aja ya ceritanya, biar tau kejutan lainnya XD

Aaaa... satu lagi...

Ada yang mau request untuk pairing dan fanfic selanjutnya? Ditunggu lho yah sama author X)

Okidiiiii... jangan bosen buat pantengin kelanjutan fic ini + review fanfic nya yaaaa. Bai-bai minna-san (^^~)/*


	7. Chapter 7

Warning : gaje-latte! *banget! Apalagi kalo author nya saya, ya salah udeeh XD*, maaf kalo pemilihan kalimatnya masih kurang baik + masih banyak Typo disana sini ekekekek ._.v maap lagi kalo author sarap XP #kaborr XD*

Disclaimer : Kuroshitsuji akan selamanya milik Yana Toboso-sensei. Tapi fanfict ini akan selamanya jadi milik sayaaa! HAHA *evil laugh* #upss hehee. ._. *author di arak keliling kampung kemudian di hempas kelaut*

**MY SECRET ADMIRER**

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**Chapter VI : When You're Gone**

Sraaaak...

"Morning, My Lady... ayo bangun..." Sebastian memenyingkap tirai kamar Ciel kemudian membuka jendelanya. Angin pagi perlahan-lahan masuk dari sana. Ciel berusaha membangunkan badannya yang masih terasa berat, kemudian menyenderkannya ke sandaran kasurnya. Ciel menguap pelan. Matanya masih setengah terbuka.

Sebastian kemudian duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya. "Cepat buka matamu. Atau... perlukah aku menciummu dulu baru kau mau bangun?" tanya Sebastian genit.

Ciel segera melotot pada kakaknya itu kemudian melemparkan bantalnya ke arah Sebastian. Sialnya, Sebastian telah menghindar terlebih dahulu sebelum ia terkena lemparan bantal dari adik kecilnya itu.

"Kakaaak! Jangan mulai lagi..." Ciel cemberut, sementara Sebastian tertawa.

"Hanya bercanda. Jadi, cepatlah bersiap – siap. Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapanmu di ruang makan." Sebastian kemudian berdiri, hendak keluar dari kamar itu.

"Hari ini teh Earl Gray ya kak? ku mohon..." Ciel merapatkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan wajahnya.

"As you wish, My Lady..." gumam Sebastian sambil memegang kenop pintu kamar Ciel, sampai...

Grepp...

Sebastian merasakan hangat tubuh Ciel di punggungnya. Sebastian mengurungkan niatnya sesaat untuk keluar dari kamar adiknya, hanya untuk merasakan sensasi hangat yang menjalar – jalar di setiap guratan nadi pada tubuhnya sedikit lebih lama. Lengan Ciel kini sudah melingkar di pinggangnya, memeluk dirinya...

"Aku sayang kakak... sampai kapanpun, kau akan tetap menjadi kakakku yang paling aku sayang..." ucap Ciel setengah berbisik.

Hati Sebastian bergetar. Namun berusaha ditutupinya sebaik mungkin. Sebastian membalikkan badannya, menghadap tubuh mungil Ciel. Ia agak menunduk, kemudian mencubit hidung adiknya itu.

"Dasar perayu... aku tetap akan membuatkan Earl Grey yang kau sukai tanpa harus kau bujuk seperti ini..." Sebastian tersenyum jahil.

Wajah Ciel berubah sendu. "Kakak fikir aku main – main? Aku serius... walaupun katamu kau bukan kakak kandungku. Tapi, kau telah membuktikan kalau kau bisa menyayangiku sampai saat ini sebegai adikmu, dan aku sayang padamu."

_Aku juga sayang padamu, hanya saja sayangku padamu agak berbeda dengan apa yang kau bayangkan, Ciel... _Sebastian membatin. Ingin sekali ia mengucapkan itu, hanya saja ia kemudian berpikir dua kali sebelum benar-benar mengucapkannya.

"ya... aku tahu kau sayang padaku. Siapa yang tidak sayang kalau punya kakak setampan diriku. Dan bagaimana bisa aku tidak menyayangi seorang adik manis seperti dirimu?" Lagi – lagi Sebastian tertawa iseng.

"Bagaimana kau bisa begitu menyebalkan seperti saat ini? Ingin rasanya aku meninju wajahmu saat ini juga!" Ciel merengut kesal. Gadis itu kemudian membalik badannya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandinya. Ia membanting pintu kamar mandi berwarna biru muda itu dengan keras.

Tawa kecil Sebastian perlahan – lahan berubah menjadi sebuah kebisuan, tepat ketika bayang – bayang Ciel sudah menghilang dari balik pintu.

Hatinya bergetar hebat, dipenuhi oleh sesak yang ia paksa untuk tidak bocor dari dalam hatinya.

_Beginikah rasa sakit ketika kita tak bisa mengucapkan cinta pada orang yang kita sayang?_

Betapa Sebastian merasa jadi manusia paling munafik sedunia, ketika ia harus bersikeras berusaha mengatakan pada semua orang kalau Ciel hanya seorang 'adik' baginya, sambil membunuh perasaannya pelan – pelan pada gadis itu.

_Andai ia bisa mengucapkan kata 'Cinta' pada gadis itu... andai saja..._

xxXXxx

"Cieeeeeeellll... " Lizzy berlari dari dalam kelas, lalu memeluk Ciel ketika gadis itu baru membuka pintu kelasnya.

"Li... Lizzy.. Se... Sesak..." Ciel merasa tercekik akibat pelukan Lizzy yang terlalu kuat di sekitar lehernya. Gadis berambut emas yang dikuncir dua itu sedikit mengendurkan pelukannya.

Ciel berjalan menuju bangkunya, kemudian meletakkan tasnya diatas mejanya. Ia sudah memasang wajah paling bahagia pagi itu dan memberanikan diri untuk menoleh kebelakang. Cel berharap, si-pemuda-berambut-emas itu sudah ada di kursinya, mengucapkan selamat pagi seperti hari – hari biasanya, memberi semangat baru lewat salam yang dilontarkannya. Gadis itu kecewa, ketika tak ditemukannya sosok yang dicarinya. Senyum diwajahnya agak sedikit kendur.

Setelah pementasan seni beberapa waktu lalu, Alois jadi jarang... lebih tepatnya memang tidak pernah masuk kesekolah lagi. Dan... jujur saja, Ciel agak kehilangan setelahnya.

Drrrrt...

Ponsel Ciel bergetar, sebuah pesan singkat masuk di inbox nya. Buru – buru dibukanya dan dibacanya pesan itu.

From : No name

To : Ciel Phantomhive

Morning there! Semoga harimu menyenangkan ;)

Nomor tidak dikenal? Tapi rasanya Ciel sudah amat familiar dengan gaya tulisannya. Maka dengan sigap gadis itu menyimpan nomor si pengirim pesan di kontak ponselnya lalu mengetikkan pesan singkat untuk membalasnya.

From : Ciel Phantomhive

To : Alois Trancy

Dimana kau sekarang? Lalu... kau harus cepat jelaskan darimana kau bisa mendapatkan nomor ponselku, Mr. Alois Trancy...

Ciel merebahkan kepalanya diatas meja, sambil menunggu balasan dari Alois.

From : Alois Trancy

To : Ciel Phantomhive

Kenapa kau begitu ingin tahu dimana aku sekarang? Kau ingin menemuiku? Lalu... untuk nomor ponselmu, aku selalu punya agen rahasia yang bisa kubayar untuk mencari nomor ponselmu, madamoiselle Phantomhive :p

Betapa Ciel ingin menjitak si rambut emas itu, andai saja sekarang pemuda itu ada disana...

From : Ciel Phantomhive

To : Alois Trancy

Kalau sekarang aku bilang padamu kalau aku ingin bertemu denganmu, apa kau akan segera berlari untuk datang kesekolah? Kau bilang kau bisa membayar seseorang untuk menyelidikiku. Lalu, apa dia sama sekali tidak bilang padamu kalau saat ini aku merindukanmu? Dasar bodoh... Cepatlah kembali kebangkumu!

Hati Ciel berdebar hebat. Entah angin apa yang bisa membuatnya berani mengatakan hal itu pada Alois... yang jelas, Ciel hanya ingin pemuda itu tahu kalau... ia merasa kehilangan...

xxXXxx

'_Kalau sekarang aku bilang padamu kalau aku ingin bertemu denganmu, apa kau akan segera berlari untuk datang kesekolah? Kau bilang kau bisa membayar seseorang untuk menyelidikiku. Lalu, apa dia sama sekali tidak bilang padamu kalau saat ini aku merindukanmu? Dasar bodoh... Cepatlah kembali kebangkumu!'_

Alois bangun dari kasurnya. Butuh pengorbanan baginya untuk bisa sekedar mengangkat tubuh bagian atasnya agar bisa duduk. Badannya terasa begitu lemas.

Perlahan rasanya ingin sekali rasanya Alois mendengar suara riang bercampur manja milik Ciel. Maka akhirnya Alois memutuskan untuk menekan tombol "Call" di ponselnya.

Tuuut... tuuut...

Ia berharap belum ada guru yang mengajar di kelas sehingga gadis itu bisa mengangkat telponnya.

"_Mau apa kau telpon aku pagi – pagi?"_

"Aku menelponmu karena tadi kau bilang kau merindukanku..." balas Alois.

"_Kau tidak baca pesanku? Kau harus segera berlari ke sini." _

"Tidak mau... aku mau membiarkanmu untuk terus merindukanku..." Jawab Alois sambil menahan tawanya. _Bohong... aku hanya tak bisa berlari kesana untuk menemuimu, meskipun aku ingin..._

"_Dasar pembohong..."_

"Haha... bagiku, mendengar suaramu saja sudah cukup..." Alois melepaskan tawanya._ Tidak... aku tidak puas hanya mendengar suaramu... aku ingin lebih! Aku ingin melihatmu, memastikan dengan mata kepalaku sendiri kalau kau baik – baik saja, lalu merengkuhmu dalam sebuah pelukan..._

"_Kalau aku, jujur aku tidak puas. Kau ada dimana sih sekarang? Mau main petak umpet denganku rupanya?"_

"tidak... buat apa? Kalau kau tanya aku dimana, aku sedang ada di dekatmu sekarang..." lanjut Alois. _Aku ada ditempat yang jauh darimu... tapi perasaanku selalu ada bersamamu... aku hanya tidak mau kau tahu kondisiku sekarang._

"_oh... kalau kau memang ada di dekatku sekarang, buktikan!"_

"kau menantangku? Baiklah... sekarang kau pasti ada di koridor sekolah... sekarang kau sedang jengkel.. dan... sekarang kau pasti sedang cemberut karena aku berhasil tahu apa yang sedang kau lakukan..." Alois tertawa kecil kemudian. _Kau ada dikoridor, karena dari sini terdengar suara derap kaki orang disekitarmu agak riuh. Lalu... aku tahu kau sedang jengkel atau cemberut, karena aku begitu sering memperhatikanmu... aku hapal segala tingkah lakumu..._

"_Bagaimana bisa? Ah sudahlah..."_

"Jangan marah... aku hanya bercanda..." jawab Alois lagi.

"_Baiklah... eh... Mr. William sedang berjalan kemari. Nanti aku telpon lagi..." _

Selama beberapa detik, Alois tak mendengar suara Ciel, sampai akhirnya seperti setengah berbisik Ciel kembali bergumam...

"_Cepatlah kembali kesekolah, aku... benar – benar merindukanmu... kali ini aku sedang serius..."_

Kemudian terputus...

Alois melepaskan ponsel itu dari telinganya.

'_Cepatlah kembali kesekolah, aku... benar – benar merindukanmu... kali ini aku sedang serius...'_

Kalimat terakhir Ciel terus menerus bergema di dalam hatinya, menambah perasaan sesak yang ada disana...

Tak lama, air mata Alois meleleh, kemudian jatuh satu persatu membasahi kasurnya.

Kemudian, perasaan rindu berlomba – lomba untuk memenuhi ruang jiwa dan fikirannya dengan satu nama disana, Ciel Phantomhive.

Alois kemudian tertawa, entah apa yang ia tertawakan. Sedangkan air mata masih saja mengalir dari pelupuk matanya...

_Begitu banyak rahasia yang ia sembunyikan dari Ciel. Begitu banyak kebohongan yang tercipta dari percakapan mereka barusan, hanya agar Ciel tidak khawatir –setidaknya untuk saat ini-, meskipun Alois tahu setelahnya Ciel akan benar – benar terpukul saat kebenaran akhirnya tersingkap. Alois sadar, betapa bodohnya ia, telah menjadi seorang pembohong hebat bagi wanita yang dicintainya._

Itulah yang Alois tertawakan, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah dirinya sendiri yang terasa begitu memalukan...

xxXXxx

Ciel sedang terduduk di depan grand piano yang ada di ruang musik sekolahnya. Jam pelajaran sudah usai sedari tadi, tapi gadis itu masih belum mau meninggalkan sekolahnya. Ia justru ke ruang musik, meskipun setelah sampai di tempat ini, ia tak tahu apa yang hendak ia kerjakan di tempat ini.

Setelah setengah jam hanya duduk memandangi piano dihadapannya, akhirnya Ciel memutuskan untuk membuka penutupnya dan memainkan sebuah lagu.

Only hope... lagu yang membawa mereka sampai ke atas pementasan seni sekolah mereka.

Betapa banyak kenangan didalamnya, bagaimana dan apa saja yang ia dan Alois persiapkan untuk menjalankan sebuah pementasan itu.

Bagaimana mereka sama – sama berjuang demi bermain musik bersama – sama.

Bagaimana mereka menyatukan hati dan menciptakan sederet melodi yang menari – nari diudara, menyapa telinga para pendengarnya dengan hangat.

Bagaimana mereka berdua akhirnya bisa menyelesaikan lagu itu dengan sempura, disambut tepuk tangan riuh para penonton.

Terlebih, bagaimana cara Alois memeluknya kemudian menciumnya dengan hangat...

Ciel berhasil menyelesaikan lagu itu. hanya saja, rasanya benar – benar berbeda. Bukan karena tak ada yang menontonnya, bukan karena tak ada tepuk tangan, dan bukan juga karena ia sedang tak ada dipanggung dan mengenakan gaun indah seperti waktu itu.

Ia memainkan lagu itu sendirian, itu yang membuat atmosfirnya terasa berbeda. Tak ada rasa bangga disana, tak ada juga rasa senang disana, ketika ia memainkannya sendiri.

Ciel sadar, ia telah benar – benar sangat membutuhkan Alois hadir dalam hidupnya...

Drrrrrrttt... Drrrrtttt...

Ponselnya lagi – lagi berdering agak panjang, sebuah telpon masuk.

Alois Trancy.

Diangkatnya telpon itu. perasaannya langsung berubah tak karuan.

"Ha... halo..." sapa Ciel lebih halus dari tadi pagi, ketika untuk pertama kalinya Alois menelponnya pagi tadi.

Tak ada jawaban dari Alois.

"Mr. Alois Trancy, jangan bercanda! Apa maumu?"

Masih tak ada respon dari Alois. Beberapa saat kemudian, suara biola melantun perlahan. Alois memainkan sebuah lagu yang tak pernah ia dengar sebelumnya. Suara biola Alois terdengar meliuk – liuk tinggi, menyusup perlahan ke dalam sela – sela hatinya.

Ciel masih terpana sampai nada terakhir yang bisa dicapai oleh biola di seberang telpon sana.

"_Lagu ini untukmu..." _

"Terima kasih... tapi aku belum pernah dengar lagu seperti ini..." kata Ciel kemudian.

"_nanti aku beri tahu judulnya, kalau sudah waktunya..." _

"Baiklah..." jawab Ciel akhirnya. Kemudian mereka berdua sama sama terdiam.

"_Ada yang lupa kukatakan padamu tadi pagi... aku juga merindukanmu..."_

Lalu, waktu solah berhenti bagi Ciel. Air matanya menetes, tapi segaris senyum terpasang disana...

"Aku sudah tahu..." jawab Ciel, sambil memaksakan sebuah tawa kecil.

"_Jangan menangis... setidaknya jangan sekarang. Kalau kau menangis sekarang, aku tak bisa menghapus air matamu..."_

Kenapa si-rambut-emas itu selalu tahu apa yang ia lakukan?

"Tidak... aku sama sekali tidak menangis..." Ciel berkilah sambil menyeka air matanya.

"_aku janji, nanti aku segera kembali masuk sekolah..."_

"Maka aku akan selalu menunggunya..." jawab Ciel.

"_Baiklah... maaf aku mengganggu waktu istirahatmu sore ini, Ms. Phantomhive... sampai jumpa..."_

Klek... telpon diputus.

Bagaimana caranya untuk menjelaskan perasaan Ciel saat ini? Ia tak pernah merasa selega ini dan sebahagia ini.

Bagaimana caranya, hanya mendengar suara Alois dari jauh saja mampu membuatnya ingin tersenyum sampai malam nanti?

Bagaimana bisa, rasa senang itu bisa begitu membuncah di dalam hatinya, meletup – letup tanpa bisa dihentikan?

Ah... mungkin yang namanya cinta memang tak pernah bisa dijelaskan dengan sebuah jawaban yang logis...

Mungkin saat ini Ciel hanya bisa menarik kesimpulan bahwa... cara untuk bahagia itu amatlah sederhana...

xxXXxx

Author's Comment :

Akhirnya apdet juga! Maaf ya lamaaaa, soalnya lagi persiapan UN juga nih authornya kekeke~~ doain semoga bisa lulus dan masuk PTN ya amiiin O:)

Semoga suka dengan lanjutannya yah! ;)

Anyway, doumo arigatou gozaimasu buat yang sudah review!

Author selalu berusaha untuk update secepatnya. Jadi ikuti terus ceritanya ya. Dan jangan lupa review juga ya. Review kalian berarti buat author ^^

_**Oiya, yang mau request pairing chara untuk FF selanjutnya, boleh ya tinggalin di review kita.**_

Jaa, matta nee! (^o^)/*


	8. Chapter 8

Warning : gaje-latte! *banget! Apalagi kalo author nya saya, ya salah udeeh XD*, maaf kalo pemilihan kalimatnya masih kurang baik + masih banyak Typo disana sini ekekekek ._.v maap lagi kalo author sarap XP #kaborr XD*

Disclaimer : Kuroshitsuji akan selamanya milik Yana Toboso-sensei. Tapi fanfict ini akan selamanya jadi milik sayaaa! HAHA *evil laugh* #upss hehee. ._. *author di arak keliling kampung kemudian di hempas kelaut*

**MY SECRET ADMIRER**

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**Chapter VIII : A Little Light of Reality**

Ciel menatap malas papan tulis dan Mr. William yang sedang mengajar di depan kelas. Pagi ini ia sama sekali tidak bergairah untuk mendengarkan pelajaran, apalagi mencatatnya. Maka Ciel pun melepaskan pandangannya ke luar jendela.

Hari ini sudah genap 6 bulan Alois tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya barang sedikitpun. Ciel mulai merasakan ada sebuah kejanggalan dari Alois. Buktinya, ia sampai saat ini masih belum bersedia untuk menduduki bangku kosong di belakang Ciel. Tapi anehnya, guru – guru mereka tidak ada yang mengungkit alasan kenapa Alois tidak pernah lagi masuk ke kelas. Mereka seolah tak perduli, atau memang menganggap Alois bukanlah menjadi bagian dari kelas itu, entahlah...

Atau... apa mungkin hanya Ciel yang terlalu mencemaskan Alois? Siapa tahu Alois memang punya urusannya sendiri? Tidak ada yang benar – benar tahu, kan?

Ciel membalikkan badannya untuk menengok ke belakang, berharap kalau ada Alois disana, sedang tersenyum usil atau berniat mengerjainya diam – diam seperti yang pernah ia lakukan pada Ciel.

Ciel tersentak kaget ketika ia menemukan sosok Alois yang sedang duduk di belakangnya sembari memangkukan kepalanya diatas tangannya. Matanya tepat menyorot dalam ke arah bola mata milik Ciel, seolah rela untuk tenggelam dalam warna biru iris mata gadis itu. Alois tersenyum usil, tapi penuh arti. Pemuda itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil meletakkan jari telunjuknya tepat di depan bibirnya, seolah mengisyaratkan Ciel untuk tetap diam, tanpa suara.

Ciel bisa melihat dengan jelas, kalau Alois jauh lebih kurus dari sebelumnya. Wajahnya juga jadi lebih pucat. Peluh berjatuhan dari pori – pori kulit Alois, seiring dengan setiap tarikan napas berat Alois yang memburu. Ciel bisa segera tahu kalau Alois sedang kecapekan, tapi wajah pemuda itu seolah berkata bahwa ia baik – baik saja. Apa yang lelaki itu lakukan sampai ia terlihat begitu letih?

"_Kenapa kau ada disini?" _Bisik Ciel pelan, sambil mencuri – curi untuk bisa menoleh kebelakang.

"_Aku hanya menepati janjiku. Aku tahu kalau kau benar – benar mulai merindukanku kan? Maka seperti janjiku waktu itu, aku segera berlari kemari untuk menemuimu..." _ Jawab Alois tak kalah pelannya.

Ciel tersentak untuk kedua kalinya. _"Sejak kapan kau disitu? Aku bahkan sama sekali tak melihatmu datang tadi pagi!" _

"_Apa aku harus berteriak – teriak supaya seisi kelas tahu kalau aku ada disini?" _Alois terlihat menahan agar senyumnya tak tambah merekah. Melihat itu, Ciel justru melipat wajahnya, cemberut.

"_Apa kau tak bisa membedakan ketika aku sedang bercanda dan serius ya?" _ tanya Ciel mulai kesal.

"_aku tahu kok... aku hanya bercanda... jadi jangan marah..."_

_Sial, si rambut emas itu hanya menggodaku rupanya, _batin Ciel.

"_Terserah kau sajalah..." _Ciel kembali menoleh kedepan, hendak berpura – pura marah, sampai ketika gadis itu merasakan seseorang yang ada di belakangnya itu memegangi rambut Ciel yang tergerai panjang, kemudian mengelusnya perlahan.

Hati Ciel sontak berdebar dua kali lebih cepat. Air mata sudah menumpuk di tepian kelopak atanya.

"_Rambutmu halus sekali... dari dulu aku ingin sekali punya kekasih yang berambut panjang dan lembut sepertimu, jadi aku bisa mengelusnya setiap saat..." _ Celetuk Alois, yang sukses membuat jantung Ciel dipompa secara paksa dengan cepat.

"_boleh ya, aku pegang rambutmu sebentar? Siapa tahu aku tak bisa lagi melakukan hal ini lagi padamu..." _ Lanjut Alois. Entah kenapa, Ciel dapat menangkap sebuah nada putus asa yang berusaha disembunyikan Alois dalam kalimatnya barusan. Maka Ciel segera menolah ke belakang.

"_Maksudmu apa sih?" _ tanya Ciel dengan nada yang sedikit ditinggikan, tapi tetap dalam volume yang dibuat kecil. Air mata yang ditahannya sedari tadi perlahan berjatuhan dalam sekali sentakan.

Lalu... tatapan mereka bertemu, melekat, menyatu... seakan tak mau dipisahkan. Dalam hati Ciel yang terdalam, ada sebuah rasa tak ingin melepaskan tatapannya dari Alois. Ciel ingin... menyelami apa yang sedang di dikirkan pemuda itu...

Seberapa rumitkah fikiran Alois? Mengapa ia selalu punya celah untuk menerbangkan hatinya kelangit dan memporak porandakan jiwanya dalam waktu yang begitu tak terkira? Apakah... fikiran Alois serumit hatinya saat ini?

"Ms. Phantomhive! Apa yang sedang kau kerjakan? Sedari tadi aku melihatmu terus menerus menoleh kebelakang. Ada masalah?" hardik Mr. William, membuat seisi kelas langsung menoleh ke arah Ciel. Lizzy geleng – geleng kepala, sementara Ciel panik.

"Ng... tidak... tidak ada apa – apa..." Ciel berusaha meyakinkan.

"Untuk kali ini, aku percaya padamu, Ms. Phantomhive. Tapi, jika nanti kejadian seperti ini terulang kembali, maka dengan berat hati aku harus memintamu untuk belajar sendiri di perpustakaan atau ruang musik. Ku harap kau mengerti apa maksudku, Ms. Phantomhive.." Mr. William menaikkan kacamatanya yang sempat agak turun.

Bel berbunyi agak nyaring. Ciel menghela napas agak berat.

"Baiklah, tolong pelajari lagi catatan kalian. Minggu depan kita akan ulangan dari materi yang barusan telah dipelajari. Sekian untuk hari ini..." Mr. William kemudian merapikan buku – bukunya dan berjalan keluar kelas.

"Kenapa harus aku sendiri yang dimarahi tadi? Kau juga harus bertanggung jawab Mr. Tra..." Ciel yang semula hendak mengomel pada Alois pun terpaksa menghentikan kalimatnya karena... sosok Alois tak lagi ada di belakangnya. Kemana lagi pemuda itu?

"Ciel, ada appa denganmu sih? Sedang tidak enak badankah?" Tanya Lizzy khawatir.

"Kau... kau... lihat Alois tadi dikelas kan...?" tanya Ciel sambil terus memandangi bangku kosong tepat di belakan bangkunya.

Lizzy kemudian menarik kursi Alois dan duduk diatasnya. "Apa kau bercanda, Ciel? Kau sendiri tahu, kan, kalau Alois sudah 6 bulan tidak masuk?"

_Ini tidak mungkin... _batin Ciel. Bagaimana bisa? Ia baru saja mengobrol dengan si rambut emas itu sekitar 5 menit yang lalu. Bagaimana bisa?

"Kau... tidak bercanda kan?" tanya Ciel meyakinkan.

Lizzy menggeleng keras. "Tentu saja. Semua juga tahu kalau sudah lama abngku ini kosong, kan?"

Mata Ciel kian membulat, kaget dengan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya.

Lalu... siapa yang belum lama mengobrol dengannya dan mengelus perlahan rambutnya?

xxXXxx

Sebastian kini sedang duduk di sebuah bangku panjang di koridor sebuah rumah sakit. Aroma antiseptik khas rumah sakit yang terlalu kental itu membuat Sebastian agak sedikit pusing sebenarnya. Tetapi ingatannya memaksanya untuk terus berfikir.

_Sebuah ketukan mendarat di pintu ruang kerja Sebastian. Tak lama muncullah Mr. William dari balik pintu._

"_Ada apa, Mr. William?" tanya Sebastian seraya melepaskan kacamata bacanya._

"_Begini, Mr. Sebastian. Ada satu siswa yang sudah hampir 6 bulan tidak masuk ke kelas. Apa yang harus kita lakukan padanya?" tanya Mr. William langsung._

_Sebastian memijiti keningnya pelan. "Baiklah, sore ini aku akan mengunjungi rumahnya. Besok datanglah lagi kemari..."_

"Mr. Sebastian?" sapa seorang wanita paruh baya dari dalam sebuah kamar rawat, membuyarkan pikiran Sebastian. Segera Sebastian berdiri sambil menarik sebuah senyum dari bibirnya.

"Terima kasih sudah mau repot – repot datang kemari untuk datang menjenguk putraku." Madam Hannah memaksakan sebuah senyum untuk membalas Sebastian, meskipun Sebastian tahu bahwa wanita di hadapannya ini terlihat begitu lelah.

"Tidak.. sama sekali tidak merepotkan. Memang ini tugas saya sebagai guru yang bertanggung jawab terhadap Alois..." jawab Sebastian ramah.

Madam Hannah mempersilahkan Sebastian untuk masuk kedalam kamar rawat itu. di sana, Alois sedang tertidur diatas tempat tidur pasien. Ia masih mengenakan alat bantu napas untuk membantunya memasok oksigen agar jantungnya masih tetap dapat berdenyut.

"apa saya ... tidak menganggu, madam?" tanya Sebastian ragu.

"tidak apa – apa, Mr. Sebastian. Hanya saja mungkin Alois masih agak lemah untuk duduk dan melakukan aktifitas yang agak berat karena baru saja siuman dari masa kritisnya..." Madam Hannah menarik sebuah kursi supaya Sebastian bisa duduk disamping tempat tidur rawat Alois. "Baiklah. Tidak apa – apa, kan jika saya tinggal? Saya harus pergi ke ruang dokter sebentar..."

"Tidak apa – apa, madam." Jawab Sebastian. Maka, tinggallah ia berdua dengan Alois di kamar rawat itu. sepi...

Sebastian menyangka Alois sedang tidur dan berniat untuk menunggu sampai muridnya itu terbangun. Tetapi, tak lama Sebastian melihat Alois menolehkan wajahnya kearah Sebastian dan berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tersenyum.

"Apa kabar... Mr. Sebastian?" tanya Alois lemah.

"Masih sama seperti biasa. Lalu, bagaimana kondisimu, Mr. Alois?" tanya Sebastian.

"Tidak lebih baik dari sebelumnya... entahlah... penyakit ini... aku tak tahu lagi bisa sembuh atau... tidak..." jawab Alois. "Terima kasih sudah mau menjengukku."

Sebastian tersenyum. "Teman – teman sekelasmu mengharapkanmu untuk segera kembali kesekolah. Kami selalu berdoa agar penyakitmu segera sembuh..."

"oh... ya? Baguslah kalau begitu, aku punya sedikit... semangat untuk sembuh..."

"Kau harus sembuh... terlepas dari teman – teman sekolahmu, ada satu orang yang benar – benar menantikanmu di sekolah." Kata Sebastian, berat.

"Siapa... orang... itu?" tanya Alois pelan.

"Aku tahu kau tahu siapa orang yang ku maksud..."

Alois mengalihkan tatapannya ke langit – langit kamar. Tak terasa setetes air mata jatuh melewati pipinya kemudian merembes masuk ke dalam bantal yang ditidurinya.

"Aku... baru saja dari ... sekolah kok... aku... baru melewati sebuah perjalanan... panjang..." kata Alois. "Aku baru saja bertemu dengan orang yang kau bicarakan, Mr. Sebastian..."

"Lalu? Kau tahu kan kalau dia merindukanmu?"

"Entahlah... mungkin saja dia memang... rindu... tapi aku tak mau... besar kepala dulu..."

Kemudian, selama beberapa saat mereka berdua sama sama terdiam.

"Jangan beri tahu Ciel tentang... ini ya, Mr. Sebastian?" pinta Alois.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sebastian mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau merahasiakan ini darinya, begitu?"

"Tidak selamanya... aku pasti akan bilang padanya nanti..."

"Kau harus berjanji padaku, nanti kau harus katakan tentang kondisimu padanya... dia begitu merindukanmu..."

Dalam lemah Alois mengangguk. "Aku hanya tidak mau dia terluka kalau tahu... mungkin usia ku tak akan lama lagi..."

"Kau... bagaimana bisa?" Sebastian kaget, terlebih ketika melihat ekspresi wajah Alois yang seolah tak ada kesedihan dalam mengatakannya.

"Ya... tak ada yang tak mungkin di dunia ini, kau tahu kan, Mr. Sebastian?"

"Kau harus sembuh... demi dirimu sendiri, demi Ciel juga..." kata Sebastian. "Kau harus membuat dia bahagia, sebagai seorang lelaki yang bertanggung jawab..."

"Ya, aku akan berusaha semampuku.." jawab Alois. Tidak ada kepastian disana, hanya ada sebuah lubang keraguan yang menganga lebar.

Krieeett...

Pintu kamar Alois terbuka. Muncullah seorang anak lelaki yang sedikit lebih muda dari Alois. Wajahnya benar – benar mirip dengan Alois.

"Ini pesanan kakak..." anak lelaki itu meletakkan sebuah buket bunga mawar merah di meja tepat disamping tempat tidur Alois.

"Terima kasih, Luka. Tetaplah disini, ada sebuah permintaan untukmu..." pinta Alois.

"Mmm... baiklah, nampaknya aku harus segera pulang sekarang. Masih ada yang harus aku kerjakan." Sebastian berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Kami berharap untuk kesembuhanmu, Alois..."

Alois tersenyum sambil mengangguk lemah. Sebastian keluar dari kamar itu.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk kakak? Apapun, kak... selama kakak bisa sembuh..." tanya Luka sambil duduk di kursi yang tadi di duduki Sebastian.

"Aku hanya ingin kau menyampaikan sesuatu pada seseorang..."

xxXXxx

Ciel memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu siangnya dengan sedikit bersantai di taman yang biasa ia kunjungi, untuk melepas penat. Matahari mulai condong ke arah barat. Langit menjemput senja.

Ia mencoba menarik napas agak dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya. Berharap mendapat ketenangan dari sana.

Tapi, percuma saja... hatinya justru bertambah gundah ketika sebaris nama terlintas di benaknya...

Alois Trancy, si rambut pirang.

Apa yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang? Dia ada dimana? Bagaimana keadaannya? Kapan ia akan bertemu dengan si rambut emas itu lagi?

Ada begitu banyak pertanyaan yang terus menerus bergema di hatinya, tanpa bisa ia temukan jawabannya. Dan sering kali hal itu membuatnya justru jadi gelisah.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?" seorang pemuda berambut emas berdiri disamping Ciel. Selama beberapa detik Ciel seolah tersihir, sebelum akhirnya bergeser agar lelaki disampingnya bisa duduk.

Ciel mencuri – curi pandang ke arah pemuda di sebelahnya, perhatiannya begitu terusik oleh pemuda itu.

"Kenapa?" tanya pemuda itu akhirnya.

Ciel salah tingkah, kemudian menjawab malu – malu. "Ng... wajahmu mengingatkanku dengan temanku..."

Si pemuda itu menatap halus Ciel. "Namamu Ciel, kan? Aku Luka..."

Ciel mengangguk.

"... dan aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu..." Luka menyerahkan sebuket mawar merah pada Ciel.

"ini... untukku? Dari siapa? Kenapa kau bisa tahu namaku?" tanya Ciel. Ini aneh sekali...

"aku... tak bisa jawab semua pertanyaanmu... ada orang lain yang lebih berhak untuk menjelaskannya langsung padamu, suatu saat nanti. Aku hanya menjadi pengganti dirinya untuk hari ini saja... terimalah..." lagi – lagi Luka menyodorkan buket bunga yang belum diambil Ciel itu. dengan Ragu, akhirnya Ciel pun mengambil buket bunga itu.

"siapa... yang memintamu melakukan ini?" tanya Ciel. Gadis itu akhirnya benar – benar penasaran.

Luka menoleh ke arah Ciel dan menatapnya agak lama, mengamati Ciel dalam diam.

"Nanti... dia bilang dia sendiri yang akan mengatakannya padamu.. jadi bersabarlah.." jawab Luka. "Siapapun yang mengirimi ini padamu, percayalah bahwa dia yang benar – benar mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hatinya. Dia yang selalu setia memperhatikanmu diam – diam, menjagamu tanpa kau tahu..."

Luka berdiri dari tempatnya duduk kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan taman itu.

"Tunggu..." panggil Ciel, menghentikan langkah Luka. "Sampaikan terima kasihku padanya... katakan padanya, kalau aku ingin bertemu..."

"Kau sering bertemu dengannya, dan dia selalu memperhatikanmu, setiap saat. Dia orang yang amat dekat denganmu... cepat atau lambat, kau pasti tahu siapa... satu lagi, dia sangat suka melihatmu tersenyum. Dia memintaku untuk menyampaikannya padamu untuk tetap semangat dan tersenyum..." Luka membalikkan badannya ke arah Ciel yang ada di belakangnya, kemudian tersenyum sebentar. "Sampai jumpa, Ciel..." Luka kembali berjalan meninggalkan taman.

Angin senja membelai pelan rambut Ciel. Ada sebuah harapan dalam dirinya...

Salahkah jika ia menginginkan lelaki itu? lelaki berambut emas yang telah membuatnya jatuh terlalu dalam untuk mencinta?

Salahkah jika ia berharap bahwa orang yang memperhatikannya setiap saat, yang terus menerus menyemangatinya diam – diam, memberinya kejutan disaat tak terduga... adalah Alois seorang?

xxXXxx

Author's Note :

Fuwaaaa... makin deket aja sama tamat XD ihikihik... gimana? Semoga selalu suka sama lanjutannya ya.

Author selalu menunggu review dari setiap kamu yang baca lhooo... jadi, jangan lupa revies ya X3

Satu lagi, MENURUT KALIAN, PAIRING YG BAGUS UNTUK DIBUATIN FANFIC LAGI SIAPA NIH? UNTUK FANFIC SELANJUTNYA NIH. YUKK KASIH PENDAPAT KALIAN DI REVIEW KITA XD

Jangan lupa ikutin terus cerita ini yaaa. Matta neee~~

"Aku ingin mencintaimu dengan sederhana, seperti matahari ingin mencumbu garis khatulistiwa saat senja hari. Sederhana namun bergitu berkesan"

-Lady Ciel Phantomhive-


	9. Chapter 9

Warning : gaje-latte! *banget! Apalagi kalo author nya saya, ya salah udeeh XD*, maaf kalo pemilihan kalimatnya masih kurang baik + masih banyak Typo disana sini ekekekek ._.v maap lagi kalo author sarap XP #kaborr XD*

Disclaimer : Kuroshitsuji akan selamanya milik Yana Toboso-sensei. Tapi fanfict ini akan selamanya jadi milik sayaaa! HAHA *evil laugh* #upss hehee. ._. *author di arak keliling kampung kemudian di hempas kelaut*

**MY SECRET ADMIRER**

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**Chapter IX : The Conversation Between Us**

*Alois POV*

Hangat mentari pagi menyentuh pori – pori kulitku. Hangat... membiaskan warna ceras disana... pertanda hari sudah pagi...

Hari sudah pagi...

Hari yang baru lagi...

Aku masih bisa merasakan napas mengalir lewat hidungku...

Syukurlah...

Aku baru saja hendak membuka mataku, ketika samar-samar kudengar suara tangis dari luar kamar rawatku...

Itu suara tangis ibu yang khas...

"_Dokter bilang kondisi Alois memburuk... dia bilang, mungkin... sebentar lagi... dia harus pergi... mungkin... waktunya tidak akan bisa lebih dari sebulan..." _

Itu suara ibu... itu suara cemas ibuku...

"_Ibu... sudahlah jangan menangis... bagaimana kalau kakak dengar nanti?"_

Kemudian berganti suara Luka... tak kalah paniknya.

"_Saya... turut prihatin mendengar berita ini... tapi... semoga Alois bisa bertahan lebih lama..."_

Itu... suara Mr. Sebastian? Mau apa dia kemari sepagi ini?

Suara pintu kamarku berdecit, kemudian terbuka perlahan. 3 orang yang sangat kukenal muncul.

"Kakak... selamat pagi" Luka segera berlari ke tepi tempat tidurku, kemudian tertawa riang.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu? Sudah merasa lebih baik?" ibu tersenyum manis kepadaku. Aku menganggukkan kepala kuat-kuat.

"Aku merasa sedikit lebih baik." Aku memasang senyum lebar... yang sebenarnya hanya sebuah senyum paksaan...

Mereka bisa membohongiku dengan tawa palsu mereka, maka akupun berusaha untuk menyamakan apa yang telah mereka perbuat. Aku tidak salah kan?

"aaaah... ibu senang mendengarnya..." ibu menghela napas lega... ralat. Maksudku, menghela napas seolah-olah ada kelegaan dalam kata-kataku. Aku tahu, sebenarnya dia pasti takut...

"Ibu... bisa tinggalkan aku dan Mr. Sebastian berdua saja? Aku pikir kami butuh waktu untuk bicara berdua..." kataku setengah memohon.

"Tapi... sekarang waktumu untuk sarapan..."

"Jangan khawatir, bu. Saya yang akan memastikan Alois menyantap habis sarapannya..." Mr. Sebastian mencoba meyakinkan ibuku.

"... baiklah... aku mengerti... ayo kita keluar, Luka. Ibu rasa kau juga harus segera mencari sarapanmu..." ibu menggandeng tangan Luka dan segera keluar dari kamarku.

Tinggal aku berdua dengan Mr. Sebastian disini... aku baru saja hendak membuka mulut ketika Mr. Sebastian perlahan menggumam.

"Aku akan meluangkan waktuku sampai nanti siang untukmu. Jadi, tidak usah terlalu terburu-buru kalau memang ada yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku. Dan lebih baik... kau habiskan dulu sarapanmu sebelum kita memulai pembicaraan."

Aku tak jadi melayangkan pertanyaan padanya. Sebagai gantinya, aku mengambil sebuah kotak makan di atas meja tepat disamping tempat tidurku. Selama aku makan, sama sekali tak ada kata yang diucapkan oleh Mr. Sebastian padaku, barang sedikitpun. Ia justru membuang pandangannya jauh ke luar kamarku, lewat jendela yang setengah terbuka.

"Mr. Sebastian..." panggilku pelan, setelah aku menenggak habis susu yang di sediakan rumah sakit dan menyantap sarapanku.

"Hmmm?"

"Kau... tahu tentang kondisiku yang sebenarnya kan?" tanyaku.

"Ya... aku tahu kalau kau sebenarnya sehat... hanya saja..."

"Tolong katakan yang sejujurnya!" pandanganku meremang, tertutup air mata yang sudah siap merembes keluar.

"kau mau tahu apa?" Mr. Sebastian balik bertanya padaku.

"aku... mendengar pembicaraanmu dengan ibu tadi pagi..." jawabku jujur.

"kalau kau dengar itu, maka itulah kenyataannya... setidaknya, itulah yang dokter katakan tentangmu. Tapi belum tentu itu yang akan terjadi padamu... tinggal seberapa kuat keinginanmu untuk mempertahankan hidup..." Mr. Sebastian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku. Menatapku tegas, namun lembut...

"lalu, kenapa ibu dan Luka harus berbohong? Kenapa mereka harus berpura-pura kalau semuanya baik-baik saja dihadapanku? Kenapa mereka harus menyembunyikan kecemasan dan air mata mereka di depanku, kemudian bertindak seolah mereka benar-benar tegar menghadapi semuanya?"

Aku... merasa lemah... ketika harus ada air mata yang jatuh.

"Apa kau tidak sadar kalau mereka... kami semua yang mengenalmu... dan tahu keadaanmu... sedang mencoba untuk memberikan sesuatu yang terbaik untukmu?"

Apa maksudnya?

"Kami berusaha untuk sekuat tenaga kami, menyemangatimu untuk tetap hidup bersama kami... apa kau tidak merasakannya? Terutama ibumu, dan Luka. Apa kau tidak tahu betapa terlukanya ia ketika setiap hari dokter terus menerus berkata padanya kalau harapan bagimu untuk hidup lebih lama itu nyaris tidak ada? Kau tidak pernah tahu rasa tertekan yang dirasakan oleh keluargamu setiap saat, rasa takut kehilanganmu... kau mungkin tidak tahu, butuh pengorbanan bagi mereka untuk sedikitnya memasang senyum palsu mereka untuk memberimu harapan yang baru setiap dokter itu memupuskannya... butuh perjuangan bagi mereka untuk menyeka habis air mata mereka di belakangmu, sebelum akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk tertawa lagi di depanmu, seolah semuanya memang baik-baik saja. Mungkin... tak bisa terhitung lagi setiap doa mereka agar mereka bisa melihatmu membuka mata dan menghela napas yang baru setiap paginya..."

Air mataku menderas. Apa-apaan ini?

"Mungkin kau tidak tahu... tapi tadi pagi, ibumu bilang kalau seandainya ia mampu, ia ingin sekali menukar jiwanya dengan milikmu. Ia ingin sekali kau bisa melanjutkan hidup, meskipun harus ia yang menderita..."

Ibuku... benarkah dia berkata seperti itu? Aku...

"Lalu... aku harus bagaimana?" tanyaku pelan.

"lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan... selagi waktumu masih ada... selagi semuanya masih sempat dan belum terlambat... setidaknya, cobalah nikmati hidupmu... ini adalah waktumu untuk bersenang-senang." Mr. Sebastian berjalan ke arah bangku di sisi tempat tidurku, kemudian duduk disana.

Aku menyeka kedua mataku, mencoba menghentikan air mata yang mengalir dari sana.

"Sejak kau tidak lagi masuk sekolah, Ciel merasa sangat kesepian. Aku bisa langsung tahu kalau dia merindukanmu teramat dalam..." gumam Mr. Sebastian lagi. Segaris senyum tipis tertarik keluar dari bibirku. Aku rasa wajahku pasti kelihatan sangat bodoh saat ini.

"benarkah?"

"Kuharap dalam waktu dekat ini kau mau menemuinya. Kalau kau memang tidak bisa pergi, biar Ciel yang ku suruh datang kemari untuk menemuimu."

"Tidak... aku janji aku akan segera menemuinya. Hanya saja... tolong rahasiakan kondisiku dari Ciel... aku tidak mau dia melihat aku yang selemah ini."

"Kau ini... sudah seperti ini masih saja ingin terlihat sok keren di depan Ciel, ya? Dasar bodoh..." kulihat Mr. Sebastian mengulum senyum.

"Terserahlah..." jawabku hendak tertawa kecil.

"Aku ingin... setidaknya kau bisa menikmati hari-harimu bersama Ciel. Aku ingin Ciel tertawa.. aku ingin dia bahagia. Aku tidak ingin dia terlihat sedih... setidaknya, temui dia dan buat dia tersenyum..." kali ini kata-kata Mr. Sebastian seolah permohonan. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arahnya, mencoba membaca ekspresinya. "Hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya..."

"Aku? Aku yakin kau juga bisa.. tidak, maksudku... kau tahu kalau kau pasti bisa membuatnya tertawa juga..." dalihku.

"Mungkin aku memang bisa. Tapi bahagianya bersamamu jauh berbeda dengan bahagia yang ia rasakan padaku... kau tahu, kan, kalau gadis itu adikku? Tapi sebenarnya, kami bukan kakak beradik yang kandung. Dan... aku... mencintai gadis itu juga... sama sepertimu."

Aku kaget mendengar apa yang baru saja diucapkan Mr. Sebastian. Aku... tidak salah dengar kan?

"Tapi... sepertinya seluruh hatinya telah tercuri olehmu. Ia bahkan tak memberiku celah sedikitpun untuk mengisi hatinya, meskipun ia sendiri tahu kalau kami tidak ada ikatan darah dan aku bebas untuk mencintainya kapanpun yang aku mau... tawa malu-malunya setiap kali habis bertemu denganmu... aku tidak bisa berbohong kalau... aku cemburu... tapi, akhirnya kuputuskan selama gadis itu bahagia, akupun demikian. Dan nyatanya, dia bahagia bersamamu..." Mr. Sebastian menghela napas dalam. "Aku serahkan Ciel padamu, Alois..."

Dadaku berdesir halus. Kalimat demi kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir Mr. Sebastian seolah bergema disana...

"Aku... mencintainya, Mr. Sebastian... dari pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya..." nyatanya, hanya itu yang sanggup terucap olehku.

"ya... aku tahu... terima kasih telah membuat Ciel merasakan hal yang sama..." gumam Mr. Sebastian kemudian.

Rasanya... aku telah menemukan alasan untuk tetap bertahan disini...

"Selamat sore Alois..." ibu tersenyum simpul ketika ia masuk ke ruang rawatku. Aku berusaha membalas senyumnya. Sesaat, aku teringat kata-kata Mr. Sebastian pagi tadi...

"_Mungkin kau tidak tahu... tapi tadi pagi, ibumu bilang kalau seandainya ia mampu, ia ingin sekali menukar jiwanya dengan milikmu. Ia ingin sekali kau bisa melanjutkan hidup, meskipun harus ia yang menderita..."_

Maka yang kulakukan selanjutnya adalah membalas senyum ibu dengan lebih tulus, lebih ikhlas dari sebelumnya. Dan... ternyata aku merasakan seolah nuansa kamarku berubah menjadi lebih nyaman karenanya.

"Kakak... sudah merasa lebih baik?" Luka melongokkan kepalanya dari arah pintu luar sebelum akhirnya ia benar-benar masuk ke dalam kamarku. Lagi-lagi, aku teringat kata-kata Mr. Sebastian.

"_kau mungkin tidak tahu, butuh pengorbanan bagi mereka untuk sedikitnya memasang senyum palsu mereka untuk memberimu harapan yang baru setiap dokter itu memupuskannya... butuh perjuangan bagi mereka untuk menyeka habis air mata mereka di belakangmu, sebelum akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk tertawa lagi di depanmu, seolah semuanya memang baik-baik saja."_

Si bodoh Luka... bibirnya tersenyum, tapi matanya sembab karena termakan air mata. Bahkan jejaknya pun tak habis di sekanya. Aku bisa menduga, ia habis menangis sepanjang siang.

"Jauh... lebih baik dari sebelumnya.. bahkan aku merasa sangat sehat." Aku mengelus kepala Luka pelan ketika adikku itu duduk di tepi tempat tidurku. Kali ini, aku benar-benar merasa berstamina dan aku sama sekali tidak berbohong.

"Aaaaah... syukurlah..." Luka menarik napas lega. Lakunya membuatku setengah tertawa.

"Bu.. boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" aku menatap ibu lama.

"hmmm... apa itu?"

"Apa... pembicaraan ibu dan Mr. Sebastian tadi pagi itu... benar?" tanyaku pelan.

Ibuku sontak terdiam. Wajahnya menegang. Aku tahu pasti ibu bingung hendak menjawab apa.

"Katakan yang sebenarnya bu... aku siap mendengar apapun yang ibu katakan nanti.." aku memasang senyum gemetar.

"Itu... benar, Alois.." ibu berhenti sesaat. "Tapi aku akan terus mengusahakan apapun untuk membuatmu tetap bertahan hidup."

Aku tertawa kecil... "Aku tahu ibu akan melakukan apapun untukku... jadi, berapa lama lagi aku bisa bertahan bu?"

"Tak akan lama... hanya... kira-kira sebulan lagi.." air mata ibu meleleh, begitu pula dengan Luka.

"Aduh... sebentar lagi ya?" mataku menerawang ke arah langit langit kamar.

"Tidak... kita akan memperlama waktunya... kita pasti bisa, kak.." Jawab Luka di sela tangisnya.

"Hei... kenapa kalian berdua harus menangis sih? Ayolah... mengapa kalian begitu serius menanggapinya..." aku tertawa dan berusaha untuk bersikap santai, meskipun dalam hati aku setengah menangis.

"Tapi..."

"Aku akan baik-baik saja... aku akan berusaha untuk hidup sedikit lebih lama lagi... aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana untuk kalian. Lalu kenapa kalian harus menangis?" tawaku pelan. Justru mendadak membuat tangis mereka menderas.

"Bu... ceritakan sesuatu tentang masa kecilku... entah kenapa aku merasa rindu..." pintaku.

Pertamanya, ibu nampak ragu, sampai sesaat sebelum ia memulai ceritanya. "Dulu, kamu begitu susah dilahirkan... ibu perlu mendapat injeksi beberapa kali sebelum melahirkanmu. Tapi semua sakit ibu saat melahirkanmu terbayar dengan rasa bahagia ketika buah hati ibu dan ayah yang pertama lahir. Dulu, kamu begitu manis..."

"Jadi, maksud ibu sekarang aku tidak lagi manis?" aku memasang tampang cemberut, membuat senyum ibu sedikit terangkat.

"Bukan begitu.. hanya saja ibu merasa kamu ketika masih bayi memang lebih manis dan pendiam. Menginjak usia 3 tahun, kamu makin tidak bisa diam. Maunya berlari terus. Ibu sampai lelah mengejarmu setiap hari. Lalu, kamu meminta pada ibu untuk masuk sekolah. Setiap hari, kamu selalu merengek pada ibu untuk hal itu, sampai ibu bingung bagaimana harus menenangkanmu. Makin besar kamu makin menjadi anak yang aktif dan ceria..." ibu tersenyum kecil. "masuk SD, kamu selalu meminta pada ibu untuk belajar musik. Ibu merasa, kamu makin mirip ayahmu yang meninggal tidak lama setelah Luka lahir. Maka ibu mulai menyuruhmu berlatih musik... piano, biola, gitar, semua kamu pelajari dengan baik dan tanpa mengeluh... kemudian kamu makin besar..."

Aku terkesiap mendengar tiap kisah yang keluar dari bibir ibu... betapa membangkitkan kenangan...

"semakin besar, kamu semakin membuat ibu rindu pada ayah.. melihatmu beranjak dewasa seakan membuat ibu melihat ayahmu ketika ia masih remaja, saat kami berdua bertemu. Saat itu ibu benar-benar memutuskan untuk menjagamu sama seperti ibu menjaga kenangan dan cinta ibu hanya untuk ayahmu seorang... sikapmu sekarang benar-benar mirip ayahmu. Teduh, menenangkan, membuat ibu nyaman... mungkin jika ibu masih muda, ibu akan jatuh cinta lagi kepadamu..."

Ibu mulai tertawa kecil bersama Luka, kemudian aku kembali melipat alis.

"setiap melihatmu, ibu kemudian berkhayal, sebentar lagi kamu akan segera menamatkan pendidikanmu, mencari nafkahmu sendiri, lalu pergi meninggalkan ibu untuk mencari calon pendamping hidupmu, kemudian kembali lagi ke rumah saat kau sudah menggandeng seorang wanita yang akan kau panggil dengan sebutan 'istri', dan memberikan ibu seorang cucu yang tidak kalah manisnya darimu... ketika sadar, kamu sudah dewasa dan dalam beberapa tahun lagi mungkin kamu tidak akan bersama ibu lagi untuk membangun keluargamu sendiri... entah kenapa, ketika mengingat itu rasanya ibu sedih sekali... sekaligus bahagia karena tandanya tugas ibu membesarkanmu sudah nyaris selesai.. di satu sisi, ibu takut sekali kehilanganmu..."

Raut wajah ibu kembali sendu...

"Aku janji, suatu saat aku akan membawakan cucu untuk ibu..." entah kenapa saat menggumamkan kalimat ini, diriku seolah kembali dialiri listrik.. aku kembali bersemangat untuk terus ada di tengah-tengah mereka yang menyayangiku.

"kenapa bicaramu dewasa sekali? Sebelum itu, kau harus fikirkan dulu bagaimana caranya kau bisa lulus dari sekolahmu dulu, tahu..." akhirnya Luka angkat bicara.

"Tenang saja... aku tahu kok..." kataku sambil menjulurkan lidahku. Selama beberapa menit, kami bertiga sama-sama tertawa.

"Memiliki kalian berdua adalah sebuah anugerah bagi ibu... tak terhitung jumlahnya kebahagiaan yang kalian bagi dalam kehidupan hidup setiap harinya... maka dari itu, ibu benar-benar menyayangi kalian berdua..."

Aku terenyuh mendengar setiap kata yang ibu katakan.

"Maka akupun demikian, bu. Aku sayang kalian. Entah bagaimana jadinya aku tanpa kalian yang selalu menyayangiku... terima kasih untuk setiap kasih yang masih bisa kalian berikan padaku... aku benar-benar merasa berharga bisa hadir dalam hidup kalian..."

Aku menghela napas berat.

"Jadi apapun yang akan terjadi nantinya, jangan tangisi aku... karena aku bahagia pernah bisa menjadi kenangan milik kalian, dan semua orang. Maka aku tak perlu banyak orang menangis untukku.. aku hanya butuh mereka mengingatku sampai kapanpun, bahwa aku pernah hadir dalam kehidupan semua orang..." aku tersenyum. Aku merasa sedikit beban dari pundakku kemuddian seolah terangkat, dan aku bersyukur...

Kulihat ibu dan Luka mulai mengusap wajah mereka, menghilangkan bekas air mata mereka satu persatu.

Ya... aku merasa benar-benar bahagia di tengah kelemahanku saat ini...

Author's Note :

Fwaaaah akhirnya apdeeet.. gomen lamaa ~.~ authornya lagi agak sibuk kmrn~~~

Semoga lanjutannya memuaskan ya ^^

Anyway, arigatou buat reviewnya :

Kuro Ao : arigachu sudah menunggu.. maaf lama apdet ya hehe makasih juga buat masukannya. Semoga bisa jadi bahan perbaikan buat author ^^

Fetwelve : waaaaa…. Kapan sembuh yaa? Tunggu episode selanjutnya ^^ anyway, terimakasih buat saran pairingnya hohoho

Untuk yang lainnya, terima kasih sudah mau baca fanfic ini.. yang berkenan boleh minta reviewnya yaaa ^^

Jaa, matta-nee

~Ryuka


End file.
